Secret
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: A secret is a secret, even if they did it for a completely different reason. Just how long can their relationship keep it up?
1. Our First Meeting

**Secret**

 **Chp 1:** Our First Meeting

 **Pairing:** Akashi x Furihata

 **Summary:** A secret is a secret, even if they did it for a completely different reason. Just how long can their relationship keep it up?

 **A/N:** To everyone who love this pairing, i hope you like this fic. Finally, my first KNB fic for this couple!

Furihata jumped at the sound of the door knocked. The Point Guard of Seirin was currently pinned down on his own couch, by the almighty Akashi Seijuurou, the captain of the elite school, Rakuzan. The light brown hair boy frantically shot up, smacking his forehead quite hard against the emperor's head in the process of escaping the situation. Both of them yelped, Furihata accidentally sending Akashi toppled down the rug beneath the couch.

"Kouki… that was…" Akashi mumbled while massaging his forehead, wincing in pain. He never thought the little chihuahua managed to hurt him in the forehead.

"Quick, hide somewhere!" And not even an apology.

Akashi rolled his eyes when Furihata helped him up and shoved him to run somewhere that can't be seen. Before he knew, the red hair boy was shoved into the nearby empty room which - actually a cleaning room - hiding him from the view of Furihata's friends. So much for being well dressed himself, Akashi's eyebrow twitched when a mop touched his ear. He'd punish his chihuahua later. His ears caught a familiar voice of the duos friends with the loud bakagami, inviting themselves over. Akashi leaned against the wooden cabinet, clicking his tongue. He pushed the door ajar, letting the light in. It's amusing to watch Furihata's panic face from afar. So much for being backstreet. He'd never complain at the request though, since he was pretty much enjoying the view of Furihata's panic face all over again. He had remember the time of their first encounter during the game of Seirin a year ago, he was trembling while giving himself to be eaten by the lion in front of him. Never had he thought he'd grew loving the boy like this before. He used to hate him because of his whinny and weakling behaviour. Even after his boyfriend shoved him inside a cleaning room.

. . .

That will make him pay, though. Akashi's forefinger touched the inside of the wooden cupboard, checking how black his forefinger had become. He cringed and blew the dust away. Just how often did Furihata cleaned his surroundings anyway. He should send a maid over once in awhile to clean this mess.

Seeing that the duos entering the kitchen following Kagami and Kuroko disappeared into the toilet, Akashi pushed the janitor door's open. He stepped outside, much to Furihata's shock.

"Wait- mh" Furihata stopped talking when Akashi put his forefinger to his lips. He blushed when Akashi pointed to the toilet.

"Kouki, I'm going back now." Akashi whispered and turned around to leave. He stopped at the feeling of Furihata pulling on the back of his black jacket.

"S-stay here for a little longer." Furihata stuttered, looking down to his own hand pulling on Akashi's jacket.

Akashi sighed, he patted his head and slipped inside the chihuahua's room. Furihata touched his thumping heart. He could never be able to calm when it's about Akashi. It's hard to imagine that Akashi was his, now. He used to run away or hide every time Akashi is near.

"Furihata _-kun_?"

Kuroko's voice made him jumped in surprised.

"K-Kuroko! Aaahaha I'm alright. Just… have a seat and relax. I guess." He regretted saying that as soon as he blurted it out.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Furihata whinned and yelped after receiving another slap on his butt.

Akashi was enjoying the view of his red butt, hanging in the cold air of his room. He'd made his boyfriend waited until almost passed dinner time. They had been watching the basketball game in TV and all stuff, not knowing that Akashi was bored waiting inside his room. Not that the red hair boy minded much since all he did was hugging all over Kouki's smell he could breathed in. He only want to punish him… for making him fell off from the couch… for his own fun.

"A-Akas-shi-" Furihata mumbled, feeling Akashi's hand rubbing his red butt cheeks. He whimpered when Akashi leaned down and bit the plumped butt. "W-wait!" Furihata didn't have another words when Akashi flipped him to lie on his bed.

How could they always ended up like this anyway? Furihata's train of thought brought him backwards. To the time when they first met.

* * *

Furihata breathed out, he walked outside his last game, grinning like a mad person. He couldn't believe Seirin won the cup of _Winter Cup_!

He was glad that he got to play in the game, not to mention guarding Akashi. Even if he did make a fool of himself, it remind me of how weak he was. His steps slowed down in the reminder of how much of a weakling he was. He still need to train a lot to be able to guard Akashi for the whole game.

"Furiiii! You are awesome in the game!" Kawahara shouted, dragging him to follow the other teammates.

Furihata chuckled and followed them for a big feast in the nearby the classy restaurant near the train station.

"This is the best! Awesome!" Hyuuga said while hugging their winning trophy.

"I'm going to eat a lot!" Kagami shouted. The others joined in and ordered a lot.

Kagetora joined in and order a beer. He laughed out loud, raising his glass high in the air. They were partying, Kagami eat a lot more than usual. None of them pay enough attention to one another. Kagetora slipped away to the toilet without words and Furihata absentmindedly took the glass filled with beer. A few minutes when by and the talk turned from winning to a plan of being in the international team.

Furihata raised his head when Kawahara called him, asking him for some opinion.

"Whaat?" He slurred, eyeing his friend with full of annoyance. Fukuda blinked.

"Eehhh? Furi, is that a beer in your hand?" Fukuda pointed at the almost empty glass he was holding.

"No, it's not." Furihata replied in more of annoyance.

Everyone's attention was now directed to him.

"Aaah! That's my beer!" Kagetora said. He quickly snatched the glass from Furihata's hand. "You are still underage, do you know that?" Kagetora sighed at his empty glass.

"I'm going to the toilet."

"Wait, Furi! Are you alright going alone?" Fukuda stood up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Fukuda staggered, slowly made his way to the toilet. His feet slowly made his way to the bar instead, blinking in confusion for a moment as he gaze at the glass of infusion water. There sat Mibuchi Reo, Akashi and Kotarou Hayama, having a small drink right after their lost. Reo was the first to notice him.

"Furihata? Seirin's number 12, right? What's wrong with you?" Reo pointed to his red face.

Akashi stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

Furihata raised his head, his view went to Akashi immediately. "N-Nothing…" He said, stepping back and leaned against the wall.

"Just leave him alone." Akashi muttered, his view getting back to his own infused water.

"I see, that's why the tables in the other side is very loud. Its their celebration, huh?" Reo smiled.

"Shall we… greet them?" Hayama asked, couldn't help but smile.

"Akashi, are you coming?" Reo who was already walking ahead turned to him.

Akashi remained seated, shaking his head.

Hayama and Reo looked at each other, shrugged, and left quietly.

Furihata looked down.

"So, you won… Seirin won."

Furihata frown at Akashi. "I know, I'm not doing a good job of guarding you, though."

Akashi threw him a look. "Like you can actually beat me. You are a hundred years too early." He smirked. His hand brought the rim of the glass closer to his lips.

"I know, I'm a loser. I can't do a better job. I'm just a bench warmer-" Furihata gasped when Akashi splashed his cold drink to his face. His eyes widened. The looks on Akashi's face was terrifying enough to send him slid down to the cold floor.

"You are pathetic. How can someone like you was chosen to mark me in the court? I'm ashamed to think so highly of you." Akashi stood up, walked towards him and looking down with those predator's eyes. "Here you are, regretting your performance and drunk. Get your lazy ass up and practice more." Akashi hissed, adjusting his tie and walked away.

Furihata stared at him dumbstruck. The tears had running down to his cheek, grossly sobbing upon realizing of how a weak jerk he was.

"Furihata- _kun!_ " Kuroko rushed to him, followed by Kagami. Both of them was asking him what the heck happened. Receiving no answer other than just stuttering words. It took them some time to finally get him to calm down and walked him back to their table.

That night, Furihata swore to himself to practice more and become a better player. The first time ever to become better in basket, to be the one guarding Akashi Seijuurou for the whole game next time. Its another goal for the second year resolution of him.

 **_TBC_**

I know it's short :P I will do better ahahahah /runs  
A review would be nice. It fuels me to keep going ;)


	2. Getting to Know Him Better

**Chapter 2 - Getting to Know Him Better**

Furihata's eyes widened. He looked at his third year captain and his coach disbelieve. Everyone had started congratulating him. "I'm a… captain? Are you sure it's the right decision to do so?", wondering if he heard them right. He stepped forward, face flushing in shyness at his former captain.

Hyuuga nodded and ruffled his brown hair. "You deserve it, captain. After all I've seen how much you've always attentive to your teammates. How you become the support in the court. Not only that, your skill had become better and better. It's true that you tend to be nervous, but it'll disappear once you built more confident."

"Meaning, you have to bring your team into the match more often, Furihata!" Riko crossed her arms, smiling firmly.

Furihata bowed deeply. "Thank you. I will work hard to achieve winning back to back!"

His teammates gave him an applause, smiling and laughing.

"Even to Akashi? That's an awesome goal, Furi!" Fukuda chuckled.

Furihata only laughed nervously at him. Well, they've won the Winter Cup against Rakuzan, but of course, this year they will strike again to the stronger Rakuzan and practice a lot. It was his plan to lead the team into winning. At least that's what he hope for, until Riko told them the team will have a friendly match with rakuzan in the upcoming weeks. Furihata's soul almost slipped out at the reminder of Akashi and his fierce battle against him in the court. Not to mention that Akashi had… had splashed him with a cold water in that cafe bar. He looked down to his feet, wondering if the guy still found him unbearable to face against with. The brown hair boy clenched his fists, remembering the way Akashi talked down to him.

 _"You are pathetic. How can someone like you was chosen to mark me in the court? I'm ashamed to think so highly of you."_

 _'I've practice a lot, I'm a better Point Guard this year. I'll do my best.'_ He promised to himself to make Akashi change his view on him.

* * *

The upcoming match with Rakuzan actually driven Furihata quiet timid. This time we was a captain, he couldn't just walked away and hide as a bench warmer. He needed to lead his team to winning. He started to feel the heavy burden perched on his shoulders.

"Captain, are you alright?" Kagami who noticed his stiff posture couldn't help but ask.

"More like, I want to throw up." Furihata sighed and rubbed his belly.

"It's your first time leading the team as a captain, just do like you normally do. It'll be alright." Kuroko patted his shoulder.

"Y-yeah… It's just that… Akashi…" He paused, wondering what might his friend said if they found out he fear Akashi the most. He didn't told them about what happened in the bar, but that didn't feel the need to blabbering about someone's attitude. He stopped thinking when Rakuzan walked inside the court to start warming up.

"I have to say that maybe he'll take it easy since this is a friendly match." Kuroko smiled when Akashi directed his gaze to him. Or rather… Furihata? For a moment Kuroko thought he was looking at him.

"I-I see… I hope so…" Furihata stuttered.

The match started. Akashi noticed that Furihata was standing in front of him with a timid look. Smiling at the quivering chihuahua, he extend his hand to him.

"So, you are a captain, now." Akashi smirked, he smirked while clenching at Furihata's hand.

Furihata nodded, forcing himself to smile. "Y-yes."

"Show me your best, then.."

The brunette in front him shivered, wishing that time will move forward faster.

The match began with Rakuzan claiming the first point. Even only a practice match with other time, they showed no mercy. Akashi dribbled his ball, having his way to the ring, Kagami blocked his attack. Smirking at Kagami who stole the ball and leading his team forward to the goal, Akashi's chased after them. He stopped when Furihata stood before him, guarding him with both of his hands up in the air.

"I won't let you have your way." Furihata leaned forward, blocking Akashi's path.

Seirin scored a three. Furihata smiled at his teammates.

"Heeh… are you sure you can defend me in full session?" Akashi smiled, catching the ball thrown to him.

Furihata gave him a look, gritting his teeth as he bend down in full guard pose. "This time, I will." He showed him his strength. This time, even if Akashi was doing his ankle-break technique, he won't give up. He will try to stand up as fast as he could, guarding him like a maniac. After all, this will be a start of him as a captain.

The ball was passed from Kuroko's to Fukuda. Akashi lurched forward, readying himself to steal the ball. Furihata gasped, knowing exactly his aim. He quickly run up to his front, blocking his steal. Akashi blinked when Furihata stood before him, glaring as if he won't even let his pinky touch the ball. Fukuda scored and Seirin took the lead.

The second time Furihata got the ball, Akashi jumped to block his path. Furihata also jumped, they accidentally smacked their forehead, sending them tumbling down to the court ground.

"C-Captain! Are you alright?" Kagami shouted. Kuroko who was just passing the ball to Furihata quickly help him up.

Reo was offering his hand but Akashi shook his head, standing up on his own.

"I-I'm alright. Akashi-san… are you alright?"

Chuckling at the concern tone, Akashi smiled. "I'm alright. It was quite a fight, huh? Good job."

Furihata's eyes widened at the praise. He grinned sheepishly at the red hair boy, mumbling a thanks. Seirin got another score, the payment of Furihata's bumped forehead. He was a bit creeped out when Akashi threw him a smile ever since the incident happened. It was throughout the game, but luckily he didn't lost his performance as a Point Guard.

They won the game by one point difference. Seirin was winning, Furihata couldn't help but feeling the surge of power overwhelming him. They happily handshake with Rakuzan's team, chuckling and laughing.

Akashi extended his hand, firmly shaking Furihata's cold hand. "You did great." Akashi admitted.

Furihata stiffened. "Ah, it's nothing. I was doing a lot of practice lately."

"You really should be more confident about yourself." Akashi frowned.

"Umm right…" Furihata mumbled. His opponent still didn't let go of his hand. "I… Can you let go of my hand…?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Of course," Akashi immediately let go. They didn't say anything for a few seconds before Akashi break the ice. "Can I talk to you in private?" He pointed outside the baseball court.

Furihata shivered. He quickly looked at his teammates. They were too busy with each other and talking with Rakuzan's team, discussing their game and learning from each other. Furihata was sweating hard. He had no choice but to obey. He gave a nod before his mind agree. _'You idiot! Why did you agree?'_ _'But he will kill me if I don't!'_ And his inner turmoil started as his feet following Akashi's lead. Upon arriving at the more secluded part of the bushes around the building, Akashi turned around, fully aware of the horror on Furihata's face. He opened his mouth, paused and watched as Furihata slightly trembled below his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

Furihata blinked, mind went blank as he tried to register what the boy in front of him was saying. "What?"

"I wanted to apologize the way I act towards you that time at the bar. I'm sorry."

 _'Ooh… oh!'_ Furihata quickly bowed down. "It's alright! I shouldn't have act like that either. I was drunk and-" He looked up to when the red haired boy pulled at his hand.

"Thank you." Akashi stopped his speech.

Furihata stared into his red eyes, stop talking before his lips curved into a smile. The smile brought Akashi stunned and stared, admiring his smile.

"I wish you'd smile more, Furihata. For me." Akashi chuckled as soon as the brown haired boy realize what he meant. The blush adorning his cheeks made him cuter, mixed with his stuttering and nervous behaviour. As much as he wanted to cares those cheeks, Akashi hold himself from doing so.

"Say, do you have some plan for next week? It's the start of Golden Week."

"Ooh… ummm… no, I think. Except for the team, I guess we'll be having another training camp."

"I see… I'll be going back to Kyoto at the start of Golden Week. I was thinking of inviting you over to learn more about Point Guard."

"EH?! Aah no, it's okay, you don't have to do that!" Furihata waved his hands in front of his face, flustered by the sudden invitation from the Emperor.

"Please do accept it as my apology."

"No, no, you don't have to." Furihata flusteredly shook his head, stepping backwards.

Akashi smiled. "Please, I insist. I'd be very disappointed if you didn't want to."

Furihata closed his mouth, lowering his hands. "Uhh… I guess I'll have no choice, then." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a smile. "I'll come." He extended his hand to shake Akashi's, shaking his hand firmly.

"Good then. I'll be looking forward to it. I'll let you know where I'll pick you up the day before we go." Akashi nodded, looking somewhat overly enthusiastic.

Furihata rubbed the tip of his nose, half embarrassed over the simple invitation. He gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

 _"Furi! Are you sure you aren't going to join us? I mean… we are going to have a street ball and all stuff before the training camp started."_ Fukuda tried to convinced him over the phone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go outside the city for two days. I will come back and join you guys in training camp later." Furihata ended the phone call. As much as he'd like to join his friends, he couldn't reject Akashi's invitation. He was in his way to the train station now. Akashi had prepared his ticket for the trip to Kyoto, it seems like the boy had prepared to go back home. Still, the invitation was nothing he could reject that easily. Akashi was not a person that simple to deal with. Furihata sighed. _'I wonder if this is a good decision.'_

"Furihata!"

Furihata raised his head, his eyes immediately found the red boy waving at him with a smile. He was very well dressed even with a tie, Furihata stared at him dumbstruck.

"G-Good morning. You are… very neat." His forefinger pointed at Akashi, eyes staring at him up and down. Now he was ashamed of how casual his clothes are. He was just wearing jeans with a yellow-blue striped polo shirt, and a back pack enough clothes for three days.

Akashi blinked and smiled. "I'm sorry, if this make you feel uncomfortable. Shall I buy a casual clothes like yours, then?"

"What?! No, no, that's a waste of money! I-I mea-" Furihata choked on his words while Akashi chuckled at him.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing this clothes until we found our seats. I was just having a meeting before I came back to Kyoto. I think I have a more casual clothes in my bag. I'll change in the train later, if that's alright with you."

Furihata just nodded meekly, he didn't trust his voice. He was relief when Akashi gave him the ticket and lead him inside their seats. Though, he should have known that Akashi was a rich person. He knew he shouldn't be surprise when Akashi lead him into a business compartment. Now he felt out of place when the compartment only have the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I actually want the first class one, but this is the one available in such a short notice."

"What? No! No, it's alright." Furihata waved his hands nervously. "Uhh… Akashi-san… where shall I seat?" Furihata looked at the several empty seats.

"Everywhere is fine. I heard there's no one else in this area other than us." Akashi nodded while pulling on several decent clothes. "Just make yourself comfortable, I will change my clothes."

The casual clothes that Akashi was talking about obviously not very casual in Furihata's eyes. The boy in front of him was used to some fancy and wealth stuff. He could see that they were in a very different level. Not only that, Akashi's basketball was even much better than he was. Furihata's heart started to clenched painfully in his chest. _"I guess… we are very different, huh?"_

Furihata spend the day reading the basketball tabloid, picking some interest from Akashi. They started talking about none other than basketball, Akashi started to point out the Point Guard important things to do list when they were in the court. He told Furihata he got a good defence on protecting the ball.

They lost the track of time to realize they finally arrived in their destination. Furihata stepped out the train, Akashi lead them to the exit and told him to wait until his car arrive to pick them up.

Furihata thought he'd have enough surprise for the day. He was gapping when they arrive at the gate of Akashi's house. He was about to get out of the car on his own, surprised when the chauffeur opened the door for him. Smiling awkwardly at Akashi who stood beside the chauffeur waiting for him, he slowly get out from the car, following Akashi's lead to the entrance of the house. Furihata eyed the garden they passed through, His house was very large Japanese traditional house. He gulped when the door opened from behind and several maids greeted them, asking to take his bag.

"No, it's fine. I can bring them myself. Thank you." Furihata bowed so low that almost reached 90 degree. Akashi smiled and pulled his hand, helping him out of his embarrassment.

"It's alright. Leave him alone. You've prepared my bedroom for him as well, right?"

The maid bowed. "Yes, young master."

Akashi nodded and Furihata was dragged to the young master's room upstairs.

"Young Master, huh…" Furuhata mumbled.

Akashi looked at him just in time the brown haired boy slapped a hand to his mouth. The emperor chuckled and pushed him inside his room. "Well, you must have heard it wrong. Make yourself at home."

Furihata's eyes swept to the room. It was very spacious, too large for his liking. He could fit in he whole Seirin's and Rakuzan's team inside and still not enough to make it full.

"Am I going to sleep here…?" He managed to let the question out.

"If you want to. Have you never have a sleepover with your friends?"

"Huh? Of course I have, but… I've never sleepover in such a big room. This is too big, I'm not sure if I can even sleep tightly."

Akashi smiled. "Do you want to sleep somewhere else? I can provide an empty room for you."

"What? Oh no! I'm sorry, I'm alright with this. It's alright, you don't have to! I'm sorry for being so demanding."

"Are you alright with sharing bed?" Akashi pulled Furihata's bag off.

His opponent blinked, then widened his eyes. "I… i-is it alright if- if I'm sleeping on The ff-futon? I mean…" he trailed off when Akashi eyeing him confused.

"Are you sure you don't want to share the bed with me? The bed is more comfortable than sleeping on the floor."

Furihata shook his head, too embarrassed to look at Akashi.

"... If you want to. I'll ask the maid to prepare it for you then."

Furihata breathed out in relief when Akashi walked outside his room to call one of the maid. He didn't know if his heart could take anymore surprise today. Much to his relief though, Akashi lead him outside to have _one-on-one_ with him. If anything, basketball was the only way he that could take his nervous mind away.

"Ah!" Furihata once again being passed and Akashi leaped up another score. He watched as Akashi dribbled a few time and stared at him, smiling, giving him a challenging look. His heart started to trembled with excitement. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

"Awesome, how can you actually move so fast?" Furihata caught the ball thrown to him. He blushed when his enthusiastic showed blatantly on his face.

Akashi didn't seemed to mind. If anything he was glad Furihata was starting to look more relax around him. He learned more thing about him, basket was the one which can make him at ease. "More like I'm used to it. If you practice with me, I can help you increase your agility."

Furihata dribbled, defending his ball before Akashi steal it easily from his possession. Furihata gasped, stepping backward to balance himself he lose his footing. Akashi caught him by the wrist, eyeing him in concern.

"T-thanks…" Furihata smiled softly. His stomach growled as he stood straight. Blushing, he rubbed his belly, earning a chuckle from his opponent.

"Well, we shouldn't hurry. We got the whole day tomorrow. Let's eat dinner." Akashi leaded him back to the house.

"Do you build your basketball court from a long time ago?" Furihata eyed the court.

"Yes, my mother was the one who made it for me when I was little. I've been practiced a lot since then."

"I see…"

Akashi was very serious about basketball since he was a kid. No wonder he was very good at it.

Dinner was pretty tense with Akashi sat across Furihata. Apparently, his father was out of the country. The dinner was only the two of them, but having so many dishes and dessert made Furihata full. He'd forgot about his nervous as soon as he taste one of the beef stew. He'd never taste such a delicious meal before. It's true that once in awhile he was able to be in a fancy restaurant, but Akashi's meal was in another different level.

"Thank you for the meal!" Furihata clapped his hands together. The maid suppress her giggle and bowed at him after taking his empty plates. Akashi smiled at the antique of the boy before him.

That night though, being surrounded by fancy stuff in such a big room made him unable to sleep. He stared at Akashi who was fast asleep. Furihata silently tiptoed to the balcony. He breathed in a fresh air of summer. The wind gently blew his face, Furihata shivered, wrapping his arms around his body to block the cold wind. Something wrapped around his shoulder made him jumped in surprise.

"A-Akashi-san!" he quickly made distance, flushing as he was found standing in the balcony.

"At least keep yourself warm. The wind is pretty cold even in summer in this area." Akashi pointed at the blanket he just put on Furihata's shoulder.

Furihata looked down, he chuckled awkwardly. "T-thanks…" he pulled the blanket around his body, making himself warm. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"I'm easy to be awake by a small sound. Don't worry about it." He leaned to the barrier of the balcony, staring at the night sky.

"I see…"

"Can't sleep?"

"I'm always like this during the first night in different place aside my room."

"I see… You'll need to wake up early for morning run though."

"Wait, what?" Surprised by the order, Akashi chuckled.

"Before we practice. I usually do morning laps and practice on my own."

"I see." Akashi practice a lot. He was shaping himself up. He was just a normal high school student with more experience than he was. He seemed pretty normal.

"What are you smiling about?"

Furihata jolted, he brushed his palm over his face, embarrassed of being caught staring. "Just thinking that… you are normal, like each of us…"

"That's rude, Furihata." Despite his words, Akashi chuckled at his new companion.

Furihata laughed. Akashi welcomed the sweet laughter ringing on his ears.

Tomorrow's practice will be more fun than usual. Akashi felt like the boy in front of him might be able to fill in the hole he'd been trying to close within his heart.

 **_TBC_ **


	3. The Kiss

**A/N:** So much for enjoying myself making fluff! Thanks to this cute pairing, I guess this is a good refreshing for me XD all of my other fics are mainly hurt/comfort lool

I'm sorting the grammar by myself, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes. You are free to point out the mistakes politely. Thank you.

 **Chapter 3 - The Kiss**

Furihata's ears caught a ruckus near the entrance of the library. Who the hell was making such noise anyway? He frowned, tilting his head to peer at the entrance to check whoever was making the noise.

Stood up, getting ready to scold whoever it was, his eyes widened when Akashi came to view followed by several girls.

"Aka-"

"Furihata?" Akashi sent him a big smile.

"What are you doing here?" Furihata threw him a questioning look, noticing the girls were staring at Akashi. His red hair surely caught lots of attention… Well, not only his hair. The person himself was quite alluring. Furihata squinted his eyes at those girls who were staring shamelessly.

"I was going to meet Tetsuya, but looks like he is not here."

Furihata looked at the neatly wrapped present in his hand. "Oh, Kuroko was currently putting the returned books to the shelf. Any book you need help with?"

"Are you… also the library committee?"

Furihata flushed at the realization. "Y-yes…" he mumbled, looking down at his badge as if unsure it says otherwise.

"That's great. You never told me."

"You never ask." Furihata pouted. This conversation was normal. They had been practicing for almost two months every two weeks. Furihata had learn that Akashi was easy to banter with. "Do you need to give him that? If you are in a hurry, I can relay the message."

"No, I will wait for him. Anyway, you are right. I guess next time we're back to Kyoto, let's go around Kyoto instead of practice?" Akashi smiled.

"What?" the smile he received made him know that he heard him right. Who was he to deny that fun plan. "I guess…" Furihata nodded, returning the smile to Akashi.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko approached him.

Akashi greeted Kuroko, giving him a small box wrapped in a neat blue wrapping. Something about the promised book he had been wanting to have. Furihata watched the two talking. Somehow Akashi looked different while talking to Kuroko, politeness is number one, but there was a warm gaze that Akashi sent him. He couldn't put a name to those gaze but being in the same team during their junior high made them very close. He was distracted when Akashi waved a hand in front of him.

"Furihata, see you next time." Akashi waved at him.

Furihata nodded at him without a word. Kuroko waved at Akashi, then he took his seat beside Furihata and opening the wrapped book.

"What book did he gave you?" Furihata asked curiously. His eyes widened when Kuroko showed the book, Kuroko's face was shining brightly. "That's limited edition! How could he get that?"

"I know, right? Akashi-kun got so many connections. Apparently one of his opponent during the match of basketball knew the writer. So, I ask if he could get the book for me, I'm paying him back."

"Oh, man. I wish I knew about it. He didn't say anything about that book during our practice." he gasped when he let out some information.

"You mean Seirin's practice game in the other day with Rakuzan?"

"Y-yes!" He winced at his high-pitched tone. He couldn't say anything about their routine practice _one-on-one_. How should he explain to Seirin when he was practicing as a Point Guard with their opponent? Not to mention that Izuki had been teaching many things as well even though he was busy studying for the upcoming entrance examination. "T-then again, we're not that close anyway." He forced a smile.

"Do you want me to ask if Akashi got any extra book?"

"Eh? N-no, it's alright. I knew the book is expensive. I wouldn't be able to afford it at this time around." Furihata rejected softly while waving his hands dismissively.

Kuroko smiled. "I'll lend it to you after I finished it."

Furihata couldn't thanks him enough.

* * *

It's yet another day for Furihata to be in Kyoto. This time though, as promised, Akashi brought him around the city. They were walking near Kyoto's markets and Furihata brought several gifts for his family. They went back to Akashi's house during evening. Even if Akashi told them they were not practicing, they did one-on-one anyway.

Akashi spread his arms, not giving a change for Furihata to pass through. Furihata turned around while dribbling, he gasped when their face were an inch closer. Akashi's eyes widened. He was stopped on his track before Furihata moved to his side and passed him, scored.

"Yes!" Furihata jumping around in joy for being able to pass Akashi for the first time.

Akashi sighed as he pressed his palm against his hammering heart. _'Darn it, Kouki… That's not fair…'_

"Furihata, I heard there's a festival going. They are opening a new temple, it's not that far from here. We can walk." Akashi told him once Furihata had stopped jumping in delight.

Furihata agreed to come. They walked back to Akashi's room to rinse off their sweat. Akashi was the first to get in.

Much to his surprise, Furihata's eyes stared at Akashi who came out of the bathroom with a yukata. He gaped at how well those fine fabric hugged his body.

"You should wear yours too. The maid should have prepared one for you." Akashi checked the basket under his hanged clothes. He was right. Prepared for Furihata was a new yukata Akashi had asked them to buy. Picking up the yukata, he walked to Furihata and pressed it against his chest. Furihata knew better than to denied such expensive looking yukata. He was too enthusiastic to object him. The brown haired boy excitedly nodded. Akashi was jolted when Furihata carelessly pulled his shirt above his head, showing the start of growing abs of his.

"I'll rinse up quickly!" He ran into the bathroom, absolutely letting his guard down.

"He is… being pretty comfortable around me lately." Akashi mumbled to himself, brushing his palm over his flushed face. It was a good thing he'd managed his cool.

Furihata came out with a big grin. He had wore the yukata and ready to go. Akashi's lips curved up, nodding in approval of his yukata being wore by Furihata.

"Looks good on you." Akashi passed him the bamboo fan.

The two of them quickly went to the temple by walking.

"I heard there will be fireworks tonight."

"That will be awesome! Oh, Akashi-san, look!" Furihata pointed at the mask stand as soon as they entered the entrance of the festival lampions.

Akashi followed him, eyeing the dog mask.

Picking a fox mask and held it in front of Akashi's face, Furihata grinned. "Why don't you wear the fox mask, Akashi-san?" Much to his surprise, Akashi wore it upon his request. That made the brown haired boy laughed at him.

Behind the mask, Akashi smiled. He couldn't help not to chuckled, knowing how much Furihata was enjoying himself more than he should have. He pulled the mask away from his face, and gave it back to Furihata. "I'll wear it if you wear the dog one."

"Why dog?"

"Because you look like one at the moment, running around and wagging your tail in front of a stand."

Furihata pouted again and put the mask back. This time though, he got a pinch on his left cheek, surprising both of them of how frontal Akashi was. Furihata blushed at the contact.

"I'm sorry, I act out of my mind." Akashi quickly retract his hand away.

Furihata shook his head, not trusting his voice to answer him. Rubbing at his cheek absentmindedly, he felt from the tip of his finger that his face had turned very warm.

"Shall we search for something to eat?" Akashi extended his hand, asking for Furihata's hand.

Furihata nodded, walking hand in hand before Akashi was pulled to a sweet snack stand. Akashi protested that it was not the kind of dinner they should be having, but Furihata bought one candy apple anyway. He happily munched the candy, sometimes licked on the sweet caramel around the apple.

"Don't you like sweet apple?" Furihata asked after he swallowed and took another bite.

"I never taste it."

The answer made Furihata choked on his apple. He coughed several times before regaining his composure.

"Eat slowly." Akashi stared with one eyebrow rose.

"I'm shocked that you've never taste it."

"Well, my mom did bought me one before she passed away. I don't remember the taste anymore."

Furihata smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't mind it. It's fine."

"Do you want to have a taste?" Furihata turned to go back to the stand.

Akashi stared at the half bitten apple. He pulled Furihata's hand that was holding the candy stick and leaned down and took a bite. Furihata stay rooted on his spot, gaping in shock. Never in his life he'd dream of seeing Akashi eating from his hand. Even share half of his food was beyond his imagination. The most shocking thing was that Akashi was willing to eat from someone's food. Watching him munching the sweet snack he offered, Furihata waited for his reaction. He pressed his lips together, suppressing the urge to jump inside a hole in embarrassment. They were acting like a couple.

Akashi eyed him. "It's like we are on a date." He smiled after he swallowed his share.

Furihata blushed, wondering if Akashi could read his mind.

"It's good." Akashi nodded, licking his lips clean.

Furihata's heart started hammering in his chest. He kept telling him that Akashi didn't mean anything by his act and that's that.

"Let's see other stand." Akashi leaded them into the nearest stand.

Tailing Akashi, Furihata's hand trembled as he bite his apple near the place where Akashi just bite. Akashi wouldn't notice, would he? Akashi'd be creeped out by him if he knew. He could felt how hot his face was that it reached the tip of his ears.

"Have you ever… you know, going to this kind of festival alone?"

"Of course I have. I was merely looking around, though. Last time I came together with the other Generation of Miracles, but that's that. It was such a nice day if one of them hadn't share their pickled ginger to me."

Furihata laughed after hearing the way Akashi deliberately add pressure on the mention of the food he hate so much. He was learning new things every time he met Akashi.

"I see. What's your favourite, then?"

"Tofu soup."

Furihata blinked. "That's pretty simple."

Akashi chuckled. "Why Furihata, I'm a normal teenager just like you. Enough of me, what would you like to eat? Don't tell me that apple candy is enough." He glanced at the almost finished candy.

"Omelette rice might be nice, but… I wonder if they sell it around here."

They did found them though, much to Furihata's delight. Akashi ended up buying it as well. They sat near the fish pond and finished their dinner without chatting much. Akashi was fascinated when Furihata told him he could make his own Omurice.

It was reaching midnight when Akashi told them to go to the shrine. "Let's go to watch the fireworks from the shrine." Akashi leaded the way.

* * *

Furihata smiled, seeing the fireworks lightened up, forming a giant flower before dissipated.

"I know I'm not a small child to be overly excited by it, but it's still fascinating to watch them glowing and dissipated."

"It's not childish. Its beautiful, isn't it?"

"You are right."

Akashi smiled warmly at Furihata's grin. The boy quickly looked up when there's another explosion coming. Akashi stared at his glowing face. It's been two months since they kept practicing every 2 weeks, the boy's nervousness was still there but it's not the same as their first encounter. Akashi never knew since when he found his training partner more attractive each time they met. Akashi sighed, picking Furihata's attention.

"Is something wrong, Akashi-san?"

Akashi didn't answer, instead he brought his hand gracing Furihata's cheek. The brown haired boy stared at him questioningly, blinking in confusion.

"A-Akashi-san?"

Akashi pulled Furihata's chin up, surprising the boy by kissing his lips. Eyes widened in shock, he stayed rooted in his spot. Akashi's lips was surprisingly warm, slightly chapped yet he kissed him softly. Furihata took in a shaky breath, he didn't push him away. He slowly shut his eyes, tilting his head slightly to deepened the kiss. When Akashi pulled away though, he reluctantly chased his lips. His eyes fluttered opened to find Akashi's eyes staring into him deeply.

"I'm sorry." Akashi whispered.

"Eh?" Furihata's stomach churned, the butterfly inside his stomach disappeared.

"I don't know why I lose my head two times today."

Furihata shook his head mutely.

Akashi turned around, licking the remained sweetness from Furihata's lips. He could still felt Furihata's soft lips against his own.

"Let's go back?" Akashi suddenly asked with his back still facing Furihata.

Furihata's eyes widened in disbelief. To think Akashi was cutting them like this...

"Yes." He looked down, avoid meeting Akashi's eyes.

The red haired boy threw him a hurtful look, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

The trip going back to Akashi's house was awkward. None of them tried to break the ice. They talked shortly about tomorrow's plan. Furihata told him that he had to go back early because he needed to caught up with Seirin's training schedule. In fact it was just him wanting to avoid his training partner as soon as possible. Akashi only replied with a nod of acknowledgement.

The next morning was still awkward between them. Akashi was being gentle as usual though, but Furihata noticed the change. It's obviously that he's trying to create some distance. Despite the awkwardness, Akashi still accompanied him to the train station.

They separated by a simple waving hand. As soon as the door closed in front of him, Furihata looked down to his feet. When he raised his head, Akashi had walked away. The train started to move.

Furihata touched his lips with a trembling fingers. His legs gave out before he crouched down, hiding his face inside his arms. He gave a choked of sob, biting his lip at the lingered feelings of Akashi's soft kiss. It was his first. It was stolen yet it was a mistake. At least that's what he assumed from Akashi's apology.

 _'Why? I thought there was something between us.'_

* * *

Furihata wheezed, he lurched to take the passing ball from Kuroko, missed, stumbled on his feet and fell down. For a second he laid on his back, there were splotches of black before his sight and it disappear within a few seconds. He blinked and saw his friends staring at him with full of concern. Furihata moaned, pressing his palm on his forehead.

"Captain, are you alright?" Fukuda poked his ribcage, grinning.

Furihata glared at the calling. "I'm sorry. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"We noticed you are getting more agile lately, but..." Kawahara pointed out.

The brown haired boy stiffened.

"But today, you are a mess. Did something happened? " Kagami butt in.

"Did you practice too much? Don't tired yourself out." Kuroko added.

"Love problem?" Riko's question send Furihata stuttering. He was digging his own hole.

"So, Furi really did have a girlfriend. Every two weeks he disappear to nowhere. This must be it!" Izuki exclaimed.

"Is that true, Furi?!" Hyuuga kicked in.

"Okaa-san! Our children had finally found love!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"Who's okaa-san?!" Koganei blurted out.

Mitobe and Tsuchida only smiled.

Now the captain of Seirin facepalmed.

* * *

"Furihata- _kun_? Are you not coming home yet?" Kuroko peered inside the changing room. He was quite surprised to see him still spacing out on the bench.

"Kuroko. I'm still thinking about some matter." He offered a smile and sighed.

Kuroko closed the door, racking his mind if he should ask the matter that's troubling his captain. He jolted when Furihata stood up.

"I'll be alright, thanks." He send him a nervous smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kuroko pressed his lips together, knowing that Furihata was also the one who's smart to see people's gestures.

"If there's something that bothers you, please do tell me about it."

"If… someone kissed you and you start thinking that things might work out…" Furihata paused after seeing Kuroko's surprised look. "And then that person started backing out and told me he was making a mistake, what will you do?"

"So, it's not a girlfriend then?" Kuroko smiled.

Furihata chuckled, rubbing his warm cheek.

"I'll say that he was just confused as you are. Why not try to work things out? Have you two talk since then?"

"We rarely meet, the only time we met was only for practice. He is a basketball lover as well. But now I'm not sure if he'll want to meet me after that."

"If you two had been together for sometimes, then I'm sure he'd want to do something about this. Do you think he is a person who'll do that?"

Furihata shook his head. "You are right…" Furihata frown. Knowing Akashi, he wouldn't leave things hanging. Maybe he was just… giving up on the thought of having him as a lover. Furihata ground his teeth, fists clenching in frustration.

Kuroko sucked on his breath when Furihata's eyes filled by the glossy tears. "Furihata- _kun_."

"I'm sorry, never mind that." Furihata quickly wiped his tears away, forcing himself to smile. He knew for sure, the last apology was meant to be over. There will be no more of them together.

"Was he someone I knew?"

Furihata slowly shook his head. "Sorry." He chuckled. He couldn't tell him.

"It's not a problem at all. I'm sure things will work out." Kuroko patted his shoulder.

 _'I wish the same thing…'_

* * *

Akashi stared at the ceiling. He rolled to his side, remembering the view of the futon that was spread beside his large bed made him wince. How could he act so shameful toward his new partner. The next time they met again, he have to apologize. Knowing Furihata, he wouldn't want to receive any things as an apology. He was different from other people. Akashi was used to give out an expensive things or a large amount of money to people so they'd forget their business and pretend like nothing happened. Furihata had wrecked that habit of him unintentionally. He was different. He did not want any fancy stuff. It's true that he bought Furihata something sometimes, Akashi could sensed his uneasiness. The chihuahua was just an ordinary looking boy who seek friends and basketball dork who love to practice a lot.

Now Akashi was confused on how he should apologize to him. He have to admit that it's his first time being so confuse on how to treat someone without having to give the other some luxury stuff or spend out money. Other than a trip to Kyoto and that's that.

He shifted his gaze to the photo stood on his nightstand. _'Mother, what should I do in a time like this?'_

Absentmindedly, he brought the back of his hand to cover his lips. His eyes closed as he recalled the feeling of Furihata's soft and warm lips against his. How he wish he could taste it again. It's much sweeter than the apple candy he ate.

 **_TBC_ **


	4. Togetherness

Chapter 4 - Togetherness

"Onsen Inn?" Furihata and Fukuda asked Kawahara who showed the winning ticket.

"My Sister won the raffles ticket. It's for three people, two nights. Sadly she's a third year, she needs to study for the entrance exams in the university. My parents have to look out for the stores. They told me to ask some friends so the lottery won't be a waste."

"That's awesome! Shall we go?" Fukuda looked at Furihata.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do this weekend!" Furihata nodded.

"Okay, according to this, we have to check in before noon on Friday."

"Friday?! Don't we have school?" Fukuda protest.

"Sshhhh-" Kawahara pressed his forefinger in front of his lips.

Furihata grinned knowingly. Fukuda stared at them worried.

With that decided, the three of them excitedly skip school to went to the Onsen Inn by Friday. They gave their own excuse to the teacher which earn them a free day. The three of them arrived early to check-in and immediately ran inside their room to put their belongings. They spend the day chatting the room and reading comics, going to the nearest convenient store to stuff their stomach with sweets and walked to the park near the inn to play around.

Furihata took a seat on the swing, breathed in the fresh air and sighed. "This is refreshing." He smiled contently.

"That's good to hear." Fukuda smiled.

Furihata opened his eyes and looked up to his friends.

"You seemed troubled lately, I'm sure it must be heavy to deal with it yourself.

"Sorry."

"No need to say that. We're happy that you look refreshed." Kawahara grinned.

"Shall we go to the onsen, now?" The two of them nodded without objection.

They soaked themselves in the onsen, discussing what to eat for dinner. Once Furihata started feeling dizzy, they got out from the onsen. Furihata was humming happily after drinking fresh milk.

"Thank you, Kawahara. I feel so happy today." Furihata gave him a smile.

"Good timing, Furi!" Kawahara winked at him. The three chuckled and walked inside the room to find dinner had been prepared for them.

"Wow… isn't this usually prepared for a very exclusive guest?" Fukuda gulped.

"Well, we did won this luxury, right?" Kawahara sounded unsure.

Furihata looked at his two best friends. "Shall we eat?"

They eat dinner with lots of moans and groans over the delicious meal, each of their faces showed a stupid blissful priceless expression. Before their sleep, though, Kawahara make sure they got to have pillow fight.

Furihata's chortled made his best friends happy.

The next morning, Furihata woke up early by habit. He walked outside to do morning laps alone. In his way back to the inn, he spotted a red hair wearing his training suit pacing towards the inn. His eyes widened when he saw Akashi turned his head only to discover him.

"Furihata?"

"Akashi-san…" Furihata frowned. So much for the blissful day yesterday. He have to face him now, in the inn where he was supposed to be refreshing his mind from this person.

"Are you doing morning laps?"

"By habit, yes." He looked down, avoiding eye contact.

Akashi only smiled, letting Furihata walked inside before him.

"It's a surprise to see you here."

"Kawahara's sister won the raffles tickets. We'll be staying until tomorrow."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm going to bath." Furihata mumbled, running away from the emperor.

Akashi didn't chase after him, he was merely stare at is back disappear upstairs.

 _'What the hell? What is he doing here?'_ Then again, as rich as Akashi was, he could be anywhere he wanted to be. He got lots of business to handle.

Furihata walked inside his room to find the two of his friends were just waking up.

"Furi! Good timing, let's go to the onsen!" Kawahara excitedly stood up from his futon.

"O-Okay…" Furihata stuttered, pulling out his clean yukata from the wardrobe.

"Are you alright?" Kawahara blinked.

"I'm alright, just need to refresh myself from morning run." Furihata smiled.

The two of his friends looked at each other, frowning.

Much to Furihata's horror though, Akashi had emerged himself in the onsen. Fukuda and Kawahara nervously greeted him, having practice with Rakuzan's made them a bit daring to approach the boy. Furihata made the largest distant from Akashi, though. The three of them sat across Akashi, chatting on how they should plan their last day.

"Shall we go to the court? I mean, now without Kagami and the others, we can play around." Furihata offered, trying so hard to ignore Akashi's present. He could clearly felt Akashi's eyes blatantly staring at his upper nude body showed above the water.

"Oh, come on. We are here to have fun, not practice." Kawahara protest.

"We are not practicing, just playing around!"

Akashi chuckled. The three of them looked at him. Akashi's eyes met Furihata's, the brown haired boy looked down. Seeing Akashi soaked in the hot water with fog around them felt so awkward. Furihata's face flushed at the gaze directed to him.

"Would you like to practice with me?" Somehow that question was directed to Furihata, the young chihuahua stiffened.

"Oh no, that's impossible, Akashi-san." Fukuda waved his hand.

"I've got free time until this evening. I have shogi tournament, so I'm wondering what to do until later."

"If you are fine with it, I want to try!" Kawahara excitedly stood up.

Furihata didn't try to hold back his groan while Fukuda only sighed.

They ended up having three-on-one. Furihata, having use to have one-on-one with Akashi gave a pretty good defense. He was surprised when Akashi let him stole the ball, making the three scored easily.

"Good job, Furi!" Kawahara ruffled his brown hair.

"Yes!" Fukuda jumped happily.

Akashi smiled.

"Are you letting your guard down?" Furihata sneered at Akashi.

"I'm not. You are getting the hang of it." He was half lying.

Seirin's captain threw him a look. They play some more time before Fukuda ask for a time out. Kawahara started gasping for breath, eyeing Furihata and Akashi paused.

"What time is it?" Akashi asked.

"It's almost lunch time." Kawahara checked his mobile.

"I guess we're enjoying ourselves too much. Thank you for the fun." Akashi gave the ball to Furihata. Furihata looked into his eyes, he was so close that Akashi could easily brush his lips against his cheek and lied; saying it was an accident.

"I guess we'll have our lunch." Kawahara broke the silent.

"You guys go ahead. I'll have to go for the tournament."

"Oh, right! Good luck, Akashi-san!" Fukuda gave a thumb up.

"All the best!" Kawahara added.

They looked at Furihata, wondering if he'd say anything.

"Don't let your guard down." Furihata mumbled, eyes drifting to the side.

"I won't." Akashi send him a terse smile and walked away.

Kawahara and Fukuda watched him walked away before pulling Furihata close to them.

"What's with you two? You seems to have a pretty good defense and kept on bantering with him." Kawahara pinched his cheeks.

"Nothing happened!" Furihata denied, flushing brightly.

"Are you kidding me? We are out of breath already and you kept on marking him with your superior stamina." Fukuda pinched Furihata's other cheek.

"S-Stop it! There's nothing, I'm not lying!"

"You look like you are used to it, though."

"It's just that, I've been practicing to face him!" Furihata quickly pushed both of them away from him.

"Is that why you are practicing a lot and almost passed out, Furi?" Kawahara frowned

"That's not good! I know you are a captain but that doesn't mean you should overwork yourself!"

"It's okay, guys. I'm fine, really!" Furihata smiled, hoping they'll drop the subject.

"Furi…"

"Alright, but no long face anymore!" Kawahara pressed his forefinger in the middle of Furihata's eyebrows.

"Alright, alright! Is that a way to treat your captain?!" Furihata protested.

"You said it!" They chase him when Furihata started running, laughing after being tackled.

They spend the rest of the day at the park after having their lunch. During night, Fukuda and Kawahara had a match on the Table Tennis. Furihata who had changed to his yukata told them he was going to the lake for a walk and leave them having their own fun battle. None of them seemed to listen to what he was saying, though. He shrugged and leaved quietly.

He was on his way through when a voice made him jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here alone?"

Furihata turned around to found someone he'd been try to avoid the whole day was now approaching him. "A-Akashi…" He saw him wearing the inn's yukata, the same color as he was.

"Furihata." He called his name back with a polite smile.

"How was the tournament?"

"I won."

Of course. He should have known. Furihata pursed his lips. They stared at each other for a moment before the captain of Seirin turned back to his path. "I'm going to the lake." He obviously not wanting to have a conversation with Akashi at the moment.

"Furihata." Akashi's call made him stop on his track. "Please accept my apology."

With that, Furihata briskly turned around to face him once again. "Why? Why are you apologizing?"

"It was rude of m-"

"No, drop that attitude for once! I don't want to hear any politeness from you! Drop that mask, will you?! It won't work on me!"

Akashi fell silent, eyes widened in surprised at the command.

"Did you not realize that I kissed you back?"

"I'm sure you are still confuse."

"I'm not confuse! Why are you denying this, Akashi?"

"You didn't deny the fact that I wanted to come back. Your agreement to come back actually made me think that we'll just have to forget about that kiss." Akashi ignored Furihata flushed cheeks. "I was assuming you'd want to go back and forget about what just happened."

"You are wrong! Stop making your own assumption! I thought you are playing around… and here I was, hoping there might be something between us."

Akashi pulled his wrist as soon as he heard him. Furihata gasped, his retort were shut away by the sudden kiss pressed against his lips. Muffling a protest sound, he lost his balance and crashed on the tree behind him. Akashi was now pressing him flat against the tree trunk. "Mhh-" He pressed his palm against Akashi's chest, stiffened when Akashi groaned lowly. The sound vibrated against his lips made him shuddered. He opened his eyes when Akashi finally let go of him.

"Why… stop doing this if you don't meant it!" Furihata punched Akashi's chest lightly, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. He held back his sniffles, feeling Akashi's hand caressing his hair. Furihata raised his head to looked at Akashi's sad face.

"You are not the only one who's hoping to have something between us." Akashi murmured against his lips, pressing their forehead together.

Furihata's eyes glistened, trying not to leapt up in joy before the boy he'd started to have feelings for him during his first night stay. Upon realizing Akashi was a normal highschool student as he was, that blanket was the one stirred his feelings towards the boy in front of him. He's glad their feelings were mutual.

"Can we try to make this work?" Akashi rubbed Furihata's warm cheek with his thumb.

Furihata's heart was hammering against his chest. His eyes never leave those wet lips that were just kissing him quite rough. His trembling lips whispered back to Akashi. "Yes… Yes… of course…" He daringly pulled him into another kiss.

Akashi complied, crushing their lips together once again. Furihata sighed as he tilted his head to the side. He gave a weak moaned when Akashi nipped his lower lip. He never knew kissing someone could be this blissful.

Furihata's ears caught someone calling out his name. The duo! Pushing Akashi away, surprising his new boyfriend, Furihata pushed him down to hide between the bushes, hiding him from the view of others.

"Kou-"

"Furi!" Kawahara who spotted his friend quickly approached him with big grin. Fukuda followed.

Akashi remained silent, eyes staring up to the flustered Furihata.

"I-Is something wrong?" Furihata nervously asked, biting his lips as he tried to calm himself down. _'We're just kissing, dammit! Calm down!'_ He seriously hope the duo didn't see anything just now.

"Yes! You suddenly disappear! You are just like Kuroko lately. Anyway, we are going to the onsen! Come on, it's our last night here!" Kawahara pointed back to the inn with his thumb.

"I told you I'm going to the lake, but you two didn't pay attention, huh? I was just wandering around the lake so I'm kind of sweaty. I'll cool down first."

"Okay, you seems flustered, though. You're not catching any cold, are you?" Fukuda frowned.

"I'm fine!" Furihata choked, ignoring Akashi's smirk. "Just go ahead!" He waved his hands to his friends.

"Okay, make sure you join us soon!"

Furihata chuckled, waving at them as they ran back to the inn. Furihata sighed. He yelped when Akashi's head popped out between the bushes.

"Don't surprised me like that!" groaning as he pressed his hands to his heart, Furihata offered his hand to help his boyfriend stood up.

"You are funny. Trying to cool down, huh?" He pulled down his boyfriend, earning a yelp of surprise.

Furihata blushed when he was crashing onto Akashi's lap. "Shut up. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hide you, it's just…" He tried to stand up but Akashi pulled him to stay still. He sighed and let him do as he wished. Shifting himself on his lap, he awkwardly looked into his eyes.

"It's alright. It's fun seeing you trying to hide the truth." Akashi smirked. "If you love hiding from the public view, then this current position is the best."

"Don't get used to it!" Furihata gasped when Akashi leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Can we do more of this?"

Furihata shyly nodded. His red face was almost matching Akashi's hair.

Akashi lightly pinched his cheek. "So cute." He kissed Furihata's cheek before biting lightly on the hot skin.

"Hey! I'm not food." He complained, pouting when Akashi snorted.

"You just didn't realize how delicious you are." Akashi silent his other retort by pressing his lips against him once again. He smiled into the kiss when Furihata only pressed his lips together. His finger tickled the chihuahua's chin. "Your first to kiss someone, huh? I'm honored."

"What?!" Furihata tried to protest, his eyes widened when Akashi inserted his tongue into his mouth. He jolted at the contact of the tip of his tongue swiped across his, he moaned at the sparks sending throughout his body. His fingers curled into Akashi's yukata sleeve. "Unn… A-Aka-" He put his hands on Akashi's shoulder for support.

Akashi pulled away, licking his trailed saliva. Their breath mingled as he stared into Furihata's clouded eyes. "Dammit Kouki, don't react like this just because of a kiss." He clicked his tongue, his protest sounds weak at the way his face flushed. He took in his breathing to maintain his self control over his boyfriend.

"I can't help it! Wait, did you just called me-"

"Call me Seijuurou from now on." Akashi commanded.

Furihata pressed his lips together. "S-Se-i…" He stuttered. Cupping his mouth out of embarrassment on the name calling, he felt like melting into puddle. Akashi seemed satisfied though.

"Sei is fine." He pressed his lips against Furihata's fingers that was covering his mouth. Furihata whimpered at the contact, face heating up at Akashi's sly smile. Akashi gently pried his hand away, stealing another kiss from his boyfriend. Liking the feeling of his soft, plumped lips against his own. He was getting addicted. They were lost into their own world.

That night, Furihata was having a hard time explaining his late coming back. His best friends only grin at him from ear to ear, telling him congratulation that he was made up with his girlfriend. Furihata denied it, but they insisted, telling him how red he was. In the end, the captain of Seirin gave up and let them made their own conclusions. He smiled when he got a message from Akashi, telling him to have a good night and rest enough before their routine practice next week.

He was sure have a good sleep that night.

 **_TBC_ **


	5. Is This Love?

_**A/N:**_ So, there will be skype conversation with the rainbow group, I assumed you guys will know who's talking because of their dialect XDD

Warning for Explicit scene. It's no longer that fluffy anymore, XD

 _ **Chapter 5 - Is This Love?**_

Furihata stared at his phone and thought about how to reply to his boyfriend while munching his bread. He was having lunch at the rooftop of the school with his basketball team. Fukuda who noticed Furihata was busy with his phone, so he snatched the phone away and checked the sender. He grinned widely.

"Her name is Sei, huh? What's cute! Sei… Sei… Seiko?"

Furihata snorted.

Now all attention went to Furihata's phone. The owner of said device protested, reaching for it only to have it pulled out of his reach.

"How cute! You are calling each other nicknames!" Kawahara laughed.

Heart pounding, Furihata only hoped that Akashi wouldn'tsend him anything unnecessary.

"Sei-chan? I'm jealous!" Fukuda threw him a fake envy expression.

"... Sei-chan? There's only one person I know that'scalled that…" Riko mumbled.

Kuroko choked on his sandwich.

"Ugh, a disturbing image just flew into my mind!" Koganei shivered.

"Kuroko, are you alright?" Kagami shouted while patting on his back.

"Rakuzan's captain…" Hyuuga's glasses glistened as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Furihata- _kun_ …" Kuroko's face looked terrified for some reason.

"No! Not him!" Furihata immediately objected. He clasped his mouth, realizing that he had just denied his own boyfriend. He looked down to his lunch box, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt attack his chest. _'I'm sorry, Sei…'_

"Furi? Are you alright? I'm sorry, if we're out of line." Fukuda gave his phone back.

Furihata shook his head, smiling. "It's alright." he pulled his phone close to his chest. "I'll tell you guys someday…"

"Why not now?"

"We are still trying to work things out, so…" Furihata trailed off.

The team looked at each other, but they didn't say anything anymore.

 _'So… why am I so worried?'_

* * *

Akashi stared at his phone. Furihata had just invited him to his house. Should he prepare a gift for his family? He pressed his finger to his chin. Quickly snatching out his phone from his pocket, he called the group of rainbow. Calling them to have a quick chat in skype, Aomine was the first who came online to complain.

 _"What brings you inviting us, Akashi? This better be important!"_

The rest of the group joined in. Akashi interrupted.

 _"Tell me, what do you usually bring to your boyfriend's family when you come over."_

 _"Akashicchi, are you going to propose?"_

 _"That's a pretty silly question, nanodayo!"_

 _"Isn't a gift like fruits or cake fine, Akashi-san?"_

 _"I think Mayubo sounds perfect."_

 _"For you, not for his boyfriend's family!"_

 _"I don't think you need to bring anything if it's your first time."_ Kuroko added.

 _"I never said its me, why are you guys jumping_ _to your own conclusions?"_

 _"Eh, but Akashicchi rarely asks things like this!"_

 _"Who is it? Who?"_ Aomine pushed.

 _"A girl with dignity is what I remember from the interview, nanodayo."_

 _"But he just said boyfriend, Midorimacchi."_

Akashi could practically hear his whine.

 _"Are you guys going to help me out or not?"_ His eyebrow twitched. Knowing of how much Furihata was trying to hide their relationship last time, he doesn't need to leak any information to these rainbows.

 _"As I said, fruits and cakes are probably the best, Akashi-san."_

 _"The only one to answer me properly is Tetsuya.. I'm disappointed."_

 _"Wait, Akashicchi!"_

Akashi sighed when he closed his skype. He got a private message from Kuroko a second later, asking about the limited book. He blinked when Kuroko said Furihata wanted the book.

 _"Furihata?"_

 _"Yes, but please keep it a secret because he won't have to pay for it. I'm going to pay for him."_

Akashi smiled. _"It's alright, I'm going to give it to him myself. I have an extra."_

Kuroko blinked when he read the message. _"If you say so, Akashi-san. Thank you. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."_

 _"By the way, do you have any idea about Furihata's house?"_

 _"I will give you the detail after this."_

 _"Does he live by himself?"_ Akashi surely hoped the question wasn'ttoo obvious.

 _"Yes, only just recently."_

 _"I see. Thanks."_

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at how Akashi's replies seemed. The skype chat just now was pretty suspicious. He only hoped that Akashi wasn't planning something ridiculous. Furihata already had a boyfriend. He shook his head in disbelief. Akashi falling in love was unheard of, even in Teiko he never had any interest in romance. Besides, it'd be weird if Akashi was being secretive. He was the type of person to be proud of what he has, after all.

* * *

Furihata opened the door of his rent apartment. He looked behind him to see Akashi as he peered inside. His room was pretty spacious, and there was two bedrooms with one bathroom at the side. Akashi could already see the kitchen across himself as soon as he walked further inside. Near the kitchen was a sofa facing the TV with a coffee table in the middle.

Akashi put the bag down and took a seat on the sofa.

"Sorry, it's a narrow space for two, I think." Furihata switched on his TV and gave Akashi the remote. He then started busying himself in serving some tea.

"No, it's fine. Pretty neat, to me." Akashi nodded and watched Furihata waltzing around in front of the stove to boil some water.

"Don't you have dispenser, Kouki?"

"No, I just moved out last month, so I haven't got much of anything for myself. They have the dispenser down in the lobby for everyone staying here, but that's that."

"Hmm…"

"Don't start thinking of something unnecessary." Furihata waved his forefinger in front of Akashi.

Ignoring Furihata, he smiled and shook his head.

"I have my own salary from my part-time job in the library, Sei. I'll be able to afford one someday. Moving out from the house was my decision after all. I'll manage just fine."

"If you say so." Akashi nodded.

"I'm sorry, this is all I can serve you." Furihata smiled shyly while putting the cups on top of the round wooden tray.

"Actually, I'm curious about your omelette rice." Akashi started.

Furihata flushed.

"And it'd be nice if you'd cook while wearing a cute apron." he was satisfied when Furihata was left spluttering.

"What are you saying?!" The brunette cringed at the image of himself wearing that.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"Sorry, I don't." Furihata rolled his eyes.

They stared at each other until Akashi stood up, leaning closer to Furihata and closing their distance by pressing his lips against his. Furihata leaned in, kissing him passionately, missing the feeling of Akashi's warmth against his lips.

"It's been a while." Akashi whispered, caressing his cheek with his fingers, tracing Furihata's lips with his thumb. He enjoyed watching how red his boyfriend's cheeks were. Akashi kissed his cheeks, purposely rubbing his lips softly along the skin before going back to his parted lips.

"Sei, you still want to try this out, right?"

"Of course." Akashi blinked at the question.

"Can we… keep this a secret from the others?"

"If you want to, it's fine."

"You are not going to ask me 'why'?"

"Whatever reason you have, I respect that. Besides, if this doesn't work out, you'll have nothing to hide anymore."

"No, it's not because I'm ashamed of you, but…" Furihata clenched his fists. Sometimes he wondered why Akashi had taken a liking to him. He was just an ordinary boy and a decent player. Nothing special, really.

"You're not ready, I respect that."

"Sei…"

"Besides, its fun seeing your flustered face while you try to hide me from them. It feels like we're doing something naughty behind their backs, and yet fun." Akashi grinned then Furihata's face turned redder.

Pecking his lips for the last time, Akashi pulled away. "Actually, I brought something for you today." He turned around and pulled his bag.

Furihata put the tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa beside Akashi, who pulled out the box of a nicely wrapped present. He winced.

"Sei, nothing fancy, right?"

"Just open it."

Furihata sighed at the command. He pulled the box and unwrapped it, shooting to his feet as gaped at the book. "This is-"

"I'm sure you won't return the gift back to me, Kouki."

"I- I don't know what to say." He eyed the limited edition book he had been wanting to buy and was still saving up for.

"A 'thank you' kiss is enough, Kouki." Akashi patted his lap.

Biting his lips shyly, Furihata sat on Akashi's lap "We just kissed." Furihata mumbled.

"I like the feel of your lips against mine." Akashi murmured against Furihata's lips, warm breaths ghosting on his as he spoke.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that!" he covered his aflame face. The next thing he knew, Furihata was enveloped in a tight hug by Akashi. He whimpered when Akashi nipped his neck. Jolted at the feeling of being marked by his boyfriend, Furihata gasped sharply.

"Ss-ei-" He was flipped down to the sofa, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Kouki…" Akashi sighed while pressing his body downwards. He licked the small mark he'd just made, making Furihata muffle a sound And close his eyes as he refused to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"Wait… this is…" He paused when Akashi smiled at him. Staring back into his heterochromia eyes, Furihata returned his smile. "Thank you for the book." He pulled down his boyfriend's head, kissing him softly. Both of them sighed at the contact, Furihata had to admit that the feeling of Akashi's lips against his own was pretty addicting.

The feeling of Akashi's body weighing down on him was pretty enjoyable. He shifted his body, only to realize something that made his eyes widen before he pushed Akashi away.

"W-wait, let's stop."

Akashi blinked, confused by the sudden request.

"We need to stop. If that's alright with you. I'm going to take care some- HNngh! Ah, Sei!" he protested when Akashi grinded on his buldge.

"I would be lying if I said this isn't turning me on, Kouki." Akashi chuckled, having already realized his problem even before he was pushed away. He groaned as he pushed himself against Kouki's bulging erection.

Furihata gasped. "W-wait-" He bit his lips when Akashi pressed his lips against his ear.

"Do you want to stop? Your fantasy is right on top of you, Kouki. It's silly that you'd want to relieve yourself alone when I'm here; the source of your pleasure." Akashi captured his lips with his, not giving him any space to object.

Furihata murmured something incoherently. He shifted his gaze to the side, too embarrassed to look at Akashi in the eyes. His breath hitched as Akashi pressed down his hardness, creating delicious frictions.

"Kouki…" Akashi rubbed his hips, fumbling with his belt as he freed himself hastily.

Kouki cupped his mouth as soon as he felt Akashi's hand delve inside his pants. He blinked and looked down to watch Akashi gliding his length against his own.

"S-Sei." He moaned at the friction. His hand shot downwards, fingers accidentally bumping on Akashi's crown. He retracted his hand, his eyes widened as his face boiled at the contact. "S-Sor-" he whimpered when Akashi stopped any further words from coming out with his lips, guiding his hand to wrap around his hardened length. Furihata's trembling hand did as it was told, touching Akashi and himself at the same time. The wetness that was forming around the head of their members made Furihata's fingers fidget at the pleasurable sensations. Their tongues danced as their hands moved faster, building their pleasure higher and higher. His breath turned frantic as he neared his peak.

"Um..hn…" Furihata mewled in between their kisses.

"Are you close?" Akashi's whispered as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend.

Furihata nodded, not trusting to speak aloud. He jerked forward when Akashi played at the tip of his crown. "S-Sei-" His hand fisted on Akashi's length tighter, feeling pleasure explode throughout his body. His ears caught the sound of a loe growl from the emperor on top of him.

He came down from high to realize that his own hand was covered by Akashi's warm seed. Blushing at the realization of what they were doing, Furihata covered his face with his free hand.

"We did not just-"

"We did." Akashi confirmed, chuckling at Kouki's embarrassed face. He kissed his hot cheek, adorning those pink hues with light kisses.

Furihata sighed and layed down to catch his breath. He didn't complain when Akashi pulled him into a hug and picked him up in his arms, leading them into his bedroom.

* * *

Furihata bit the tip of his pencil. He couldn't believe they'd finally done it. Even though they weren't going all the way, the their weekend was filled with lots of kissing, going around the market near Furihata's place to buy some eggs for the omelette and then going to back to cuddle some more before Furihata made dinner for both of them. And then they touched each other once again and he was blessed by Akashi's face close up to him in the morning. The brunette pressed his palm over his face. It was no use. He couldn't concentrate on the subject in class. They were acting like a newlyweds or something, for crying out loud! He sighed.

 _So… this is what falling in love feels like?_

* * *

"Mibuchi, nice shot!" Akashi shouted after scoring. "Hayama, run faster! No, not like that! You need to keep your defenses up! Mayuzumi, in a time like this you should pass to Nebuya instead!"

All teammates gasped for breath.

"What's with him? He looked fired up today." Hayama mumbled after Akashi threw the ball into the basket.

"More than usual." Reo whispered. "But he doesn't seem to be in a bad mood. More like… he got this pink aura around him."

Suddenly they paused.

"Akashi is falling in love?!" Reo looked stunned.

"No, I don't think so!" Hayama quickly denied, shaking his head violently.

"What are you guys mumbling about over there? Move!"

They shut their mouth and continue training.

 _'So… this is what falling in love feels like?'_ Akashi smiled to himself.

* * *

Furihata picked up his phone, stopping while he slung his bag on his shoulder. His friends grinned knowingly.

"Umm... Y-yes?" Not daring to call his name in front of his best friends, he pushed the door of the building opened and walked to the school's gate.

"Why are you stuttering? I'm at the gate."

Furihata almost dropped his phone when he saw Akashi smile up to him.

"Isn't it Seirin, captain?" Fukuda asked as he pointed at them.

Furihata sighed.

"Akashi-san!" Kawahara bowed to him and gave him a big grin.

"Hi, it's been a while." He extended his hand to shake their hands, including Furihata. He could feel his boyfriend's hand seem to get cold for some reason.

"Akashi-san, do you have any business here? If you want to meet Kuroko, he's still in the court." Fukuda pointed at their gym building.

"Well, I was just having a practice game near here and decided to drop by." Akashi said while smiling at the sweating Furihata. "What are you so nervous about?"

"Apparently his girlfriend is coming! Her name is Seiko!" Kawahara laughed.

Furihata went rigid.

"Sei... ko?"

"Yes, cute name isn't it?" Fukuda waved at them. "Bye, Furi! See you tomorrow!" and left the two alone.

Furihata whimpered at the pain shooting from the back of his hand. Akashi was pinching him as he smirked.

"Aaah-" He muffled his mouth to stop his screeches.

"Kouki, I would appreciate it if you kept my gender the same even when you lied." Akashi pressed his hands on his shoulder, his expression hidden beneath his bangs. He was obviously not letting him escape.

"They're the ones that are making that up!" He pushed him away before Akashi let him break free from his grasp. He was dragged to the secluded area behind tall bushes, hiding them both from the view of others before kissing him without leaving Furihata a chance to breath.

 **TBC**


	6. Self-Confident

**Chapter 6 : Self-Confident**

Furihata debated on whether or not he should be in the room. They were having a meeting and here he was, trying to take his forgotten basket shoes. Seirin had gone out of the room a few minutes ago and it was being used by Rakuzan's team for the next incoming game in Kyoto.

"S-So-Sorry… It's just that… I l-left my basket shoes in the locker!" Furihata stuttered, bowing so low to the team that he almost reached nine hundred.

Akashi smiled at his secret boyfriend. "If your shoes are the white ones with red band around the edge, it's inside mine." Akashi pointed to the locker two rows from the back.

"T-thanks." He flushed and strode past the team to get his shoes just to get the hell out of the room. He felt so stiff that he thought he might suffocate already (or maybe he was just being Kouki, who was naturally nervous around the awesome players). He had to pass Akashi to get to said locker, now. His boyfriend lightly brushed his hand with his fingers. Furihata stiffened but he didn't say anything. Feeling all eyes on him, waiting, he gulped, bent down to take his shoes. Akashi's eyes were glued to his butt, trying to control himself not to smack and squeeze it.

Furihata closed the door, smiling nervously at the team and their coach. "Thank you." He mumbled and fled out of the room.

"He is so awkward." Hayama muttered.

"But he did mark Sei-chan in the game. Not bad." Reo smiled at the brown haired boy who had just left.

Akashi nodded in agreement. Getting an appraisal from his team made his heart proud. "He just needs more confidence." Akashi added. "Let's continue our strategy." He cut short their thoughts over his dearest Kouki.

* * *

Akashi stopped when he saw a new message. He opened it to find Furihata wishing him good luck. He told him he was watching from the upper bleachers. Akashi smiled. Never before had he felt so pumped up over such a trivial message. It meant a lot. He looked up to find him in the middle of the crowd. There he was, staring down from the bleachers, wearing a big smile on his face like a dork. Of course Akashi was going win the game now, he just knew it.

The game started and Rakuzan easily took the lead.

"Damn that Akashi, he managed to score so swiftly." Kagami's voice took Furihata's attention to his teammates.

"That's because he's used to it. You could say that he was born for this." Kuroko added.

"Isn't he more pumped up than usual?" Kawahara leaned forward just as the emperor ankle-broke his opponent.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Furihata smiled, watching him steal the ball. He'd never paid close attention to his playing, but watching his movements so agile, so energetic, fast and full of concentration made his heart beat faster. Furihata's cheeks turned warm when Akashi shot and the ball went in right into the middle of the ring. "So cool…" Furihata whispered to himself. He gasped when he realized his teammates were staring at him.

"W-What?!"

They gave him some kind of pity look before they shook their heads. "Nothing," and gave their attention back to the match.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He protested, face aflame. Furihata got his hair ruffled by Hyuuga.

"Just focus on the match, not the Point Guard."

Furihata pouted at the command.

The game ended with Rakuzan taking the lead ten points. Seirin had started to walk away from their seats when Akashi raised his head and looked at Furihata, smiling at him. Furihata waved at him and giving him a thumbs up.

"Furi!"

"Coming!" He hastily ran to catch up. "Darn I wish I could be a better Point Guard like him." He moaned once he slowed his pace behind his team.

"You're fine the way you are. However, I have to say that you're getting better, by the way."

"Really…?" Furihata grinned, rubbing his cheek with his forefinger.

"Of course, Furihata! Have more confidence, will you?"

"Umm… Can you guys go ahead?" Furihata stopped, pulling out his phone when it vibrated. Just as he thought, Akashi had messaged him to come to the changing room.

"What are you talking about, Furihata- _kun_? We still have our schedule to practice for tomorrow. We have to go back to the inn." Riko protested.

"Just… a little bit. I hope that's alright with you? Please? You can go ahead if you want to!"

"Your girlfriend?" Fukuda grinned.

Furihata bit his lips. "More like… boyfriend…" His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, deliberately averting his eyes from his teammates.

All of them stared at him, not having seen that coming at all.

"A-anyway, he's waiting for me, so can you guys go back first? I'll go to the inn by myself!" Furihata bowed and quickly ran to the changing room.

"That's shocking." Riko said, grinning.

"I knew about it." Kuroko nodded.

"WHAT? WHO?" Kawahara and the others stared at Kuroko with wide eyes.

"He didn't give me the details. But I know it's a boy."

"Shall we wait for him or…" Fukuda pointed to where Furihata disappeared.

"Let's leave him be. I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered. Who knows how long he'll take. Maybe it's the losing team." Riko turned around and started heading out for the school.

* * *

Furihata moaned between the kisses he received. His head hit the locker, feeling aroused as Akashi pressed his body closer. Akashi pulled away only to attack his neck, making him bite his lips when his assailant marked him.

"Don't make it too obvious. I still have training after this." Furihata complained. He pushed him away gently, meeting his eyes only to melt under his gaze. "Congrats… on winning… even though it's not something new…" Furihata smiled softly. He leaned forward to taunt his lips with him again. Furihata sighed, feeling warmth spreading across his chest as he felt Akashi caressing his lips with his thumb.

"Thanks for congratulating me. I'm still happy even when I knew I could win the game for you."

Furihata blushed. "For me? How can you act this confident?" He chuckled, then sighed when Akashi pecked the corner of his lips.

"With you seeing me fight in a court, I have to do everything to win." Akashi curled his fingers around Furihata's wrist. He kissed his fingers, eyes staring into Furihata's eyes. "I'd make miracles with you encouraging me in the bleachers." His lips curved up when he watched his boyfriend's face turn scarlet. Rubbing his thumb across his warm cheeks, Akashi kissed his forehead. "Thank you. I've never been so happy to play for someone before. I've only been focusing on victory alone."

"Sei…"

"You slowly changed me, Kouki. That's precious."

Both of them smiled. They continue to hug each other until Kouki told him he still got practice to do. Since he was in Kyoto, he could always come to visit him anytime as long as he got free time.

Akashi reluctantly let him go, telling him to practice a lot before their next game. He shared kisses before Furihata walked away from his grasp. Akashi got the biggest smile from his entire life as he let go; never before had someone started becoming so precious in his life. Today's game had been very different because Furihata was watching him, throwing him a worried look every time the other team scored, encouraging him to score and focus. He never knew love could impact this greatly his play and become so important.

Akashi looked down to his hand, the feeling from touching Furihata still lingering in his palm. He wished he could embrace him longer.

"Someone is in love."

Akashi shot his head to Reo who smiled in return. "No, he was only-" He paused when Reo put his forefinger in front of his own lips, smiling understandingly.

"I'll pretend I didn't see anything. But you can talk to me when you need some help."

Akashi stared at him before he smiled. "Do keep it a secret for while longer, for his sake."

"I understand, Sei-chan." Reo nodded with smile. "His play isn't bad, actually."

"I'd noticed that when he played against Kaijo last year. I'd never gotten a chance to talk to him personally. But then… he looks down on himself so much... it pisses me off. He doesn't realize how valuable he is. I want to build up his confidence, at least a little."

"That's good to know."

* * *

Furihata hummed to himself as he walked outside the inn. He was pretty nervous about yesterday's event, but seeing no one make fun of him after admitting that he had a boyfriend, he was relieved. None of them pressed the subject on him.

"Looks like everything is going well with your boyfriend, Furihata- _kun_." Kuroko stepped behind him, earning yelp of surprise in return.

"K-Kuroko! Don't surprised me like that!" He breathed out, putting his palm over his thundering heart.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko chuckled.

"Everything went well. Thank you, for listening to me in the other day."

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad I could help out somehow."

Both of them walked further to the nearest basketball court, followed by the other teammates. Kawahara was the one to start talking when he was passing the ball to Furihata.

"Furi, is your boyfriend on the losing team yesterday? You know, since you said it's a boy, and you seemed to be rushing to go to him as if he needed comfort."

Furihata jolted in surprise at the question. "Eeh… something like that…" Actually he didn't even remember all the other team players names, but telling them that his boyfriend was in the winning side will open his own hole. He'd need to cover that up. He just wish Kawahara wouldn't ask the name.

"I see… I hope he's still okay to play basketball. Wouldn't want you become upset over it as well."

"He is alright, don't worry about it." He offered a smile and Kawahara nodded.

Now Furihata clutched on the ball in his possession. He hated it when the guilt came creeping back. Why wasn't wasn't he confident when it came to Akashi? He knew he was not ready to let the world know he was Akashi's boyfriend: he felt like he wasn't someone who could stand beside him with pride. Even if their relationship went well, but not everyone could accept him being with Akashi. The status differences were too big, their basketball skill gap was too large. Even if he was indeed getting better, there was no way he could be on the same level as Akashi.

Furihata looked down to the ball. Sometimes he wondered why Akashi actually liked him. The frown never left his face even after their practice was over.

That night, Furihata couldn't sleep as his mind drifted to their secret relationship. He knew they were just trying out, but lately Akashi was being serious about taking a liking to him. He felt like he didn't deserve him, even if he didn't try to break their relationship. It had been almost a month and a half since they'd been together and he started to wonder if Akashi was starting to get tired with him. He wondered if Akashi had even remembered their one month anniversary.

* * *

"Staying in Kyoto?" Riko turned around to look at the captain.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for? We're going to have a holiday after the game tonight. It's fine if you have things to do, though. You've lead your team this far, so I have no complaints. We'll be going back without you then. I'll let the others know."

"Thank you." Furihata beamed.

"Captain, we still have time before the game starts. Can we go to the nearest convenience store down there?"

Furihata frowned at the first year. "If you've got time for that, you'd better do some mental training." He reprimanded them and started calling the others to gather and do their mental training together.

They held hands as they closed their eyes.

Holding Kuroko's hand and Fukuda's, Furihata took a deep breath. "Repeat what I say. We will win this game."

They repeat after him.

"I will focus on the game and lead my team to victory." Furihata smiled while continuing after they'd repeated. "I will throw any negative outcome inside my mind aside and focus on the present."

 _"Most of the players_ _'_ _mistakes_ _are caused_ _by trying to suppress_ _their_ _focus on what they want to happen. They_ _get_ _caught thinking the wors_ _t._ _Those negative_ _thoughts_ _will be in the way of your skills and footwork. Yours, Kouki, is what make_ _s_ _you a Point Guard. You are careful on your way to deal with things in the court, you're watching your team's movements, you notice things other players can't see. That's what make_ _s_ _you a captain. Believe in yourself more."_

Akashi words rang in his ears, building his confidence. But sometimes, Furihata kept on forgetting about his own charm.

"Failure is a part of life and a major part of sports. If you never fail, you aren't pushing hard enough or challenging yourself. Learn to embrace obstacles, difficulties, mistakes, and adversity."

Furihata gasped as Akashi lurched forward, jumping high enough to dunk the ball. Wheezing while putting his hands on his knee, Furihata wiped his sweat on his sleeve.

"Move faster, I know you can do it." Akashi commanded.

"Wait, let me breathe…" Furihata gasped. He blinked when his vision turned black, his head spinning. Thankfully Akashi caught him before he fell.

"S-Sorry." Furihata blushed.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… somehow…" He sighed, secretly not wanting Akashi to let go of him. He pressed his face against Akashi's chest, sniffling into it.

Akashi brushed his hair gently, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Even if you lose, it's not the end of your basketball days, Kouki."

"We could be better, and it's my fault. If I'm better than this, we can move forward and face you in the next game." He muttered, fisting Akashi's shirt while trying to hide his face in shame.

"If you think you can be better, do it again and again until you can reach that high." Akashi whispered. "It's not worth regretting over it." He kissed Kouki's forehead.

Akashi rubbed his back until Kouki finally raised his head. They looked at each other for a moment before Akashi nipped his lip. The tender kiss turned more passionate with the way Kouki responded to him. The brunette whimpered in between Akashi's way exploring inside his mouth. Furihata gasped when someone coughed behind them. Akashi broke the kiss to see his father sternly staring down at them.

"Father."

Furihata meeped at the title, his face flushing brightly as he tried to hide himself from his father's glare. He'd seriously screwed up now.

"Seijuurou, I believe this is not a proper place to… ravish that boy…" His lips pressed together, eyes gazing down at Furihata who was looking down. The boy was obviously hoping the ground would swallow him whole. The man clicked his tongue and Furihata stiffened. His eyes went back to Akashi after seeing Furihata clutching on the edge of his plain sweaty polo shirt tightly.

Akashi raised his arm as if shielding his boyfriend from his father's gaze. He dragged Furihata behind him, his lips twitched into a smile at his father. "I'm sorry, father. It won't happen again." He chuckled and looked at Furihata who was on the verge of tears. First impressions were always bad. He brought his hand to ruffle Furihata's head.

"Please allow us to take a bath before we have dinner." With that Akashi dragged Furihata with him.

"Sei! Wait, Sei!" Furihata exasperatedly called him all the way upstairs. His boyfriend didn't say anything until they were inside his room. As soon as he was inside, Akashi pressed his forefinger to Furihata's lips.

"Please, whatever he will say to you, don't take it to heart."

Furihata blinked. He slowly nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything. Satisfied with Furihata's answer, he pulled his finger away and kissed his nose.

"Let's take a bath. We've sweated a lot."

"Why didn't you say anything about your father and dinner today?"

"We're just going to have dinner downstairs. I didn't want to pressure you, knowing how you are towards new people." Akashi hummed, leaving Furihata with nothing to object. He rummaged through his wardrobe and picked some flashy clothes.

"Y-You may be right but you c-could have warned me… He saw… us… k-kissing…" Furihata cupped his mouth, flushing brightly.

"It's not a bad thing, but… please whatever answer you're gonna spill out later, be confident." Akashi raised Furihata's chin, staring right into his eyes.

The boy nodded yet again and frowned.

Akashi lead him to the bath. Both of them showered together. Furihata tried to block out every single teasing touches Akashi gave him. Blushing at the sly smile given to him, the brunette turned his back to Akashi, giving him a good view of his round firm butt. He stifled a moan when Akashi fondled him, rubbing his obvious erection which he did not try to hide against the crack of Furihata's butt cheeks. He pressed their bodies flush together, whispering Furihata's name as he grinded harder against him.

"Unn Sei, stop it. We're going to have dinner."

"That can wait." Akashi's fingers traced Furihata's stomach. He reached the obvious erection before firmly tugging on it. Hearing Furihata suck in his breath at the tug wasn't satisfying enough, as soon, the bathroom was filled with moans and groans.

Furihata quivered under Akashi's touches. The hot water continued streaming above them, washing away any evidence they may have left behind. He mewled when Akashi's thumb pressed against his slit. He gasped as he writhed in his arms, begging for release. He bit his lower lip to prevent him from moaning out loud when Akashi grinded on his crack harder. His cheeks burned by the sound of their hips slapping wetly. Furihata's thighs clamped on Akashi's length when he nudged his hips apart to slid through his thighs. The frictions of his length rubbing against his sacs doubling his pleasure with Akashi's hands dancing around Furihata's crown.

"S-Sei…" He panted, tilting his head to the side, wanting to have his lips sucked by Akashi. His boyfriend complied, their tongues dancing as their bodies continued stimulating pleasure to their climax.

"You can cum, Kouki. I'm close too." Akashi whispered through their kisses.

Furihata didn't need to be told twice, throwing his head back just as Akashi gave his cock another hard tug. He painted the tiles white and Furihata moaned as Akashi attacked his neck. He felt him shudder before feeling a warm liquid trickling down his thighs. His hissed when Akashi's hands clenched on his hips hard enough to bruise. His hot breathing against his ear made it turn red, especially the calling of his name in a husky whisper.

They breathed in, trying to calm themselves before Akashi let Furihata go.

"Are you alright?"

Furihata blushed when Akashi sprayed the semen clean from his thighs. "I'm alright." He whispered, too shy to look up at him. They could have had real sex at the moment but no, Akashi never had intention to put it in. Furihata was starting to wonder what held him back though. They had been alone so many times and they could have done it, but no. Akashi was just fondling or grinding against him as if teasing him. Could it be that he was testing his patience or just simply not ready to go all the way?

Putting his questions aside for the moment, they washed up quickly with soap and got out from the shower all fresh and clean. Furihata wore the clothes Akashi chose for him and headed downstairs to eat their dinner.

Nervousness went back into Furihata's mind, having nearly forgotten that he had a dinner to attend with Akashi's father. Akashi Masaomi had never been present whenever Furihata had a stayed over at the house. He was often out on business trips outside city or in different countries. Now that he'd suddenly appeared and had seen him kissing his son, Furihata had no place to run. And when he sat beside Akashi, Furihata suddenly felt so small beneath the gaze of Masaomi across from them.

Receiving a pat and a comforting smile from Akashi, Furihata managed to return the smile. He swallowed as he picked up his spoon after Akashi did. However, his movement was halted when Masaomi coughed.

"Your name?" Masaomi asked.

"Furihata Kouki." _Don't stutter…_ _please_ _don't stutter…_

"What position are you in basketball?"

"Captain and Point Guard." He said while spooning his rice.

"You should pick up your fork as well," Masaomi suddenly pointed at the untouched fork beside Furihata's hand.

Furihata flinched and fumble to pick it up only to accidentally dropped it on top of the plate with a loud clang.

"Father, please." Akashi sighed after he swallowed his meal.

"It's one of the basic etiquette." He waved at his son dismissing his protests. He leaned back and crossed his arms, gazing down at his son's boyfriend with a frown; he could already guess his character as soon as he watched his act. "A captain? It's hard to believe that you gained that position. I'm just asking you a few questions and you're already nervous. How are you going to lead your team to victory?"

"Father..." Akashi gritted his teeth. Furihata didn't need a reminder about his loss in the game.

Furihata stayed silent but he kept his eye-contact with Akashi's father.

"There's still so much you need to learn. I wonder why Seijuurou even chose you."

The words stung. Furihata started to tremble under his gaze.

"Alright, father. That's enough." Akashi hit his palm on the table and stood up. He paused when his father raised his hand to him.

"You must understand that politics are harsh, son. He will need to defend himself from these kinds of words. You won't be there beside him forever to defend him."

"Kouki has nothing to do with all of those money eaters!"

"Welcome to the real world, then. It's not all about fluffy romance, they'll start talking about your well being and your chosen man. If he depends on you and can't stand on his own two feet, he's not cut out to be with you."

Furihata's eyes widened. Akashi let out an exasperated sigh and sat back down.

Masaomi directed his gaze back to Furihata. "If you love him, stand up for yourself. That's what I'm trying to say. I'm only his father and already you're cowering away from me. I could already sense your nervousness as you trembled under my gaze. The next thing, you dropped your fork. It showed how openly you expressed yourself to be easily intimidated by others. You don't have self-confidence within you. What about the others who want wealth? If you are not smart enough and don't hold your head high, your lover is going to be easily taken from your hands."

Furihata felt chill running down his spine. "I…"

"You should be glad that my son will not be easily manipulated by people who only want his wealth. I raised him well enough to stand up on his own. If you are just planning to cling to him then, it's time for you to give up and look for another man, boy." Without waiting for Furihata to say anything, Masaomi Stood up and told the maid to bring his food to his room.

"I hope you kept this relationship secret for the time being, Seijuurou. I won't be having newspapers with front pages of your relationship with this boy without a good upbringing. It'll hurt both of you. You know how nasty people can be."

With that, he left without another word.

Akashi looked at Furihata. He ruffled his head, trying to comfort him.

"Don't think too much about it."

"It's the truth though…" Furihata gave him a sad smile.

"Kouki, you are worth everything to me!" He pulled on his wrist, glaring at him. How could he not see his own worth? "I'll defend you if things happen. I'll end their business and make them suffer if they ever tried to hurt you, Kouki."

Furihata smiled and shook his head. "I'll be alright."

Both of them knew his words were hollow.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, each of them trying to ignore the heaviness that weighed the air.

 **TBC**

This turned out unexpected 0.o I'll cheer up the mood in the next chapter! ^v^


	7. Akashi's Wavering

**A/N:** Be aware that this is un-beta version.

 **Chapter 7 : Akashi's Wavering**

Staring at Furihata's sleeping face, Akashi leaned down and brushed his bangs away from his eyelids. He smiled to himself, satisfied that Furihata seemed to have no trouble sleeping after that dinner. He sighed and kissed Furihata's forehead. The young master turned around and walked out and downstairs to his father's room. Standing before the door, Akashi knocked three times and waited. His father's muffled voice allowed him to enter.

Akashi closed the door behind him. His eyes found Masaomi slowly swirling a glass of wine on his hand. His eyes were still glued to the laptop in front of him, sighing and mumbling to himself. Akashi waited patiently until his father spoke up. Masaomi's eyes drifted from the screen up to his son.

"Are you really serious about that boy, Seijurou?"

"Yes, father. Since you _must_ know, I'm very serious about him."

"Very well, then I'll leave it to your hands to do your best to shape him up. I want to see what you can do to prove his worth in two months from now and see how he'll react to his surroundings. If he hasn't changed by then, you are done playing around. Next year will be your last year in a high school, so I need you to think about your own future. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd attend into Tokyo University easily with that head of yours."

Akashi curled his hands. He _wasn't_ playing around… Actually… he had to admit that he was indeed testing his feelings for Furihata, but now it was a whole different story. The closer he got to the boy, the more Furihata's smile able to lighten his world.

"I will try my best, father." Both for Kouki and the university.

"Then you are dismissed."

"Thank you, father." Akashi smiled triumphantly. Tokyo University. That way he could move to Tokyo and be together with his dearest Kouki.

"One more thing, Seijuurou."

Akashi looked back to his father.

"Don't forget to use protection."

Akashi choked under his father's gaze. Those eyes obviously teasing him.

"Understood, father." He cringed as he replied with a cracked voice. It felt odd for promising something like this to his own father. He sighed in exasperation when his father practically shooed him out of the room.

* * *

It was the day to face the truth when Furihata woke up with Akashi sleeping beside him, hugging him tightly still now, as he had throughout the night. He had to go home today. Furihata gently moved Akashi's arm that was wrapped around him, yawned and sat up. He looked around and found that he was topless. Flushing at the memory of the previous night, Furihata quickly glanced about for his shirt. He found it had been dropped to the carpet beneath the bed. He put it on and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Pausing in front of the door when he heard Akashi mumbled his name, Furihata threw him a sad look. His mind went back to what Masomi had said to him during dinner.

 _'The point is… he is right. I need to shape up more, to practice more and become someone valuable for him.'_ Furihata closed the bathroom door and sighed as he leaned against the door. Reality was much harder than he thought… To think that he'd fall for someone as high as Akashi… Even if they were just _trying_ to be together but… lately Furihata found himself falling deeper and deeper into Akashi's warm embrace. Sliding down to the tile floor with his flushed cheeks, he tried to forget Akashi's touches that still lingered throughout his body. He'd almost… almost given in but then… Akashi had retracted his hands as if he'd been scorched, whispering an apology and just held him in his arms after their euphoria…Furihata had persuaded him that he wanted to go further but… the young Akashi looked like he hadn't wanted to just yet. He wondered what was holding him back.

Chewing his bottom lip, Furihata shook his head and stood up. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face a few times, trying to wake himself up. He didn't need morning wood right this moment; there were more pressing matters to deal with. Seeing his reflection in the mirror, Furihata could see his pathetic face looking back at him. If only he had a different haircut, or maybe if he pulled up his bangs with some hair gel… Then he'd look more classy and presentable for Akashi, perhaps?

Looking at the wardrobe beside him, Furihata's hand reached for the knob.

* * *

Akashi yawned, only feeling cold creeping into his open hand when he tried to reach for his Kouki. He blinked a few times after realizing that Furihata was nowhere to be found. His eyes scanned the room and found the bathroom's light on. Stretching out his stiff body, he decided that joining Furihata to bathe was a pretty good idea. Smirking to himself with his plan to sneak up on his lover during his valuable bath time, Akashi slowly turned the doorknob as silently as he could. The plan promptly failed as he saw Furihata standing in front of the mirror with styling gel in his hair and posing to get a good look at himself. His hair was pulled up in a sleek salary man style. His lack of pants and simple night-shirt with only underwear was a priceless sight. Akashi blinked a few times and let out a snort. His boyfriend, upon realizing that he had a spectator, let out a very unceremonious squawk.

"What are you doing?" Akashi said as he entered the bathroom.

"Don't come near me!" Furihata tried to stop him but Akashi circled his arms around his waist, not listening.

"You dare to use my hair gel without permission and now you are ordering me around?" Akashi chuckled, knowing how embarrassed his boyfriend was. He checked Furihata's reflection and smirked.

"Why are you using hair gel when you haven't washed yet?"

"Never mind that. I just wanted to try it out…" Furihata looked down, pursing his lips. The pink dust on his cheeks had still not disappeared.

"You aren't cute with your hair like this." Akashi pulled down his bangs and chuckled when Furihata slapped his hand away.

"I have the right to look more presentable next to Akashi-sama!" Furihata huffed and sleeked his hair back.

"What? Why are you getting worked up over this, Kouki?" Akashi frowned.

"I don't want to be mocked when the public sees us together and end up embarrassing you. At least let me change my appearance to look more like an adult."

Akashi rolled his eyes. "I told you not to take my father's words to heart, did I not?"

"But it's the truth."

Akashi glared at him. "I don't approve. You look horrendous like that. Not cute at all and it annoys me. You look like those who tried to rob me or only want me for my body."

Gaping at the merciless words, Furihata opened his mouth and shut it again after realizing he had no words to retort with. He jolted when Akashi pinched his nose.

"Don't try to change for someone else other than me. Not even my father is allowed to change you. You are you. I love you because you're _you_ , Kouki." Akashi leaned closer and claimed his lips. Satisfied when Furihata moaned under his kisses, Akashi pulled back.

"Sei…" Furihata flushed.

"You are _you_. I won't hear any of this anymore. Is that clear?"

Nodding with shyness plastered on his features, Furihata hid his face on the crook of Akashi's neck.

"Let's take a bath. I'll go back to Tokyo with you, I have things to look into over there."

"Alright." Furihata closed his eyes when Akashi ruffled his hair. He felt secure with Akashi's arms around him, protecting him.

* * *

Furihata got off the train, followed by Akashi who was dragging an oversized bag.

"Thanks. I can take it with me." Furihata pulled his bag.

"It's alright, I'll call a taxi for us." He let Furihata took his bag from his hand.

"Eh? Where do you want to go?"

"Tokyo University."

Furihata's eyes widened. "For what?"

"Obviously, I have to start aiming for that university. Next year we'll be third-year students."

"T-Tokyo-" Furihata lost his voice. No one could reach that high unless they were really smart. Of course, for Akashi, it was no big deal.

"I'm actually thinking about having a university in Tokyo so that we can be together. Which University are you aiming for, Kouki? I can help you study for it." Akashi smiled and pulled his lover's hand. Both exited the station hand in hand.

"I don't know yet…" Furihata looked down. The more he thought about it, the bigger the gap got between them. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Furihata looked at Akashi who ruffled his hair as if he were a small child.

"My father won't let me go to an ordinary university unless it's something big. I have to work hard for it as well or I won't be able to move to Tokyo and stay by your side forever."

 _Forever._

The word struck Furihata's mind. His face was immediately adorned by a red hue. He clutched the handle of his bag. He was like as if Akashi were…

"Kouki?"

Furihata looked down. "I'll just see what's the plan after next year." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Smiling back at Furihata, Akashi leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure you'll be able to attend the same university as me. Why don't you try?"

"I… don't think I'm that smart…" Furihata chuckled and rubbed his cheek with his forefinger.

"You'll never know until you try. If its not working that means you are not trying hard enough." Akashi kissed his nose, earning a shy look from Furihata.

Akashi blinked when Furihata pecked his lips. Chuckling at the invitation, he kissed him deeper, not caring whether they were in public view or not.

"Mnh… S-Sei…" Furihata gasped when Akashi squeezed his butt cheeks and turned bright red at his own sound. He cupped his mouth, ashamed and looked around if people nearby had heard him or not.

"You truly are adorable." Akashi clicked his tongue and whispered into his ear. "As much as I would like to hear more of your mewling sounds, I don't feel like sharing with someone else."

Furihata pressed his palm on Akashi's chest, pouting. "Stop." He sighed and gently pushed him away. Furihata turned around and clenched his fists.

"Sei… about last night…"

Akashi blinked.

"W-Why did you… stop…?" His face heated up as soon as he blurted it out. Eyes glinting with embarrassment, Furihata didn't dare turn around to face him.

Akashi put his hand on his shoulder. "Kouki, look at-"

"Akashicchi! It's really you!"

Akashi quickly retracted his hand away. Furihata felt like his heart was about to leap out from his chest.

 _'This voice…'_ Furihata whipped around to see someone with shining golden hair approaching them. _'Crap! Kise Ryouta!'_

"Eh, aren't you Furihata? I was wondering if my guess was right. It is indeed you, Seirin's Captain, Furihata Kouki!" Kise approached him with a big grin.

"K-Kise-san. L-long time no see…" Furihata forced a smile, praying to every God he knew that he didn't see him kissing his former captain or news of it would spread as fast as a virus. News meant publicity of their relationship. Akashi's father might find out and it would be the end of their relationship.

"Are you alright? You look pale." Kise frowned.

"I'm alright!" Furihata quickly waved his hands away. "A-anyway, Akashi-san, I better get going!" He quickly sprinted away from the two of them.

"Did you do something to him, Akashicchi? He was so scared of you, you know?" Kise snickered.

Akashi rolled his eyes. Good thing the one who saw them was only Kise.

"He's always like that with people he's not close to. Anyway, I thought we're supposed to meet somewhere in time for _lunch_?"

"Aah, I was waiting at the new bread store nearby and I saw familiar red hair on my way out. I'm curious, though. Is it another meeting about your boy?" Kise grinned widely at Akashi.

"You could say that. We'll talk about it later once everyone has been gathered. I have some business in the university, so I have to go now."

"Alright, see you at lunch time!" Kise waved. He frowned when after Akashi left. _'Was it my imagination or did Akashi and Furihata just…'_ He snorted and laughed to his own impossible speculation. "No way, Furihata is too timid, there's no way he's Akashi's type." He chuckled and walked outside the station building.

Akashi hid against the other side of the wall and watched as Kise walked out. _'Ryouta, I'm glad you're stupid, in some way. If it had been Kuroko, he would have known.'_ Akashi knew he was being mean, but he didn't care in the least.

* * *

"Kawahara! Pass it here!" Fukuda shouted.

Kawahara passed the ball and turned around to the defense. Kagami easily passed the two defenders, caught the ball from Fukuda and scored.

"Yeah!" Fukuda laughed.

"Nice pass, Kawahara! I'm sure at the upcoming Winter Cup we'll be able to strengthen our defense." Kagami gave him a big thumb up.

"Thanks for practicing with us, Kagami, Kuroko. You know, coach will kill us if she finds out we're practicing outside the school hour." Fukuda laughed.

"Yeah, our captain is getting better and better lately, so we need to shape up as well!" Kawahara picked up the ball.

"I'm sure Riko-san will just add another practice hour." Kuroko said with a smile.

"Well, speak of the Devil and he shall appear... Furi!" Kagami shouted.

Furihata smiled and put his bag on the bench. "Kawahara, I think you need to build up your defense more."

"Already lecturing us the moment you set foot in the court, now?" Kawahara pinched his cheek.

"Ouch!" Furihata slapped his hand away and rubbed his sore cheek. "Sorry, I… just want to win the next one." Furihata smiled sheepishly.

"Are you alright, Furi? You seemed down after we lost the game the other day. You suddenly wanted to stay in Kyoto right after the match ended." Fukuda walked closer to his two best friend.

"I'm alright now. Thanks for worrying. I have a friend of mine who lives in Kyoto, so I thought I'd pay him a visit, was all."

"I see. If you're fine, then it's alright." Kawahara grinned.

"Anyway, let's practice!" Furihata slid off his jacket and folded it nicely.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the sight of red mark on Furihata's collar bone. "Furihata-kun, that's…"

"Yes?" Furihata blinked and looked down.

Fukuda and Kawahara tried to muffled their laughter while Kagami gasped. Immediately Furihata slapped his collarbone on the place where Akashi sucked on him was.

"N-No… this is…" He stuttered and quickly put his jacket back on.

"It's useless to hide it now. We've seen it." Fukuda threw him a teasing smile.

 _'Damn you, Sei! Why did you make it too obvious?!'_ Furihata growled in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Furihata. You should be proud!" Kagami gave him a thumb up which earned him a hard nudge by Kuroko's elbow.

"You are _not_ the right person to approve this, Kagami-kun."

"Just forget about it, alright? Let's practice." Furihata scowled.

"No need to practice, we need a story! You see, captain, we need to learn something about you!" Fukuda quickly put his arms on Furihata's shoulder, grinning widely.

"Learn what?! Enough already!" Furihata's cheeks ha turned crimson by the time he had backed away from Fukuda.

They wouldn't leave him alone after that. Furihata groaned. He'd make sure to give a text message to Akashi after this 'practice' in which they ended up just messing around and teasing their captain everytime Furihata held the ball.

Things would have been easier if Akashi's father hadn't pressed the idea of them having a secret relationship. Furihata felt like he needed to be extra careful, since having a secret relationship with Akashi now had a different reason to be kept hidden. He looked down to the basket ball he just caught. Never had he thought he'd have some other reason to keep this relationship a secret. Nobody was supposed to know about them. Maybe… it was better that way.

"Oh, it's almost time. I need to get going." Kuroko suddenly broke Furihata's train of thoughts.

"You have something to do?" Furihata blinked.

"Yes, actually, Akashi-kun told us to meet at Maji Burger. I picked that location because it's easier for me to reach." Kuroko explained while he paced to the bench to pick up his things.

Furihata knew by us meaning his former teammates. "A-Akashi?"

"Do you want to come along?" Kuroko smiled. That sounded familiar. He remembered the first time Furihata met the Generation of Miracle, Akashi had done something awful which had made the brown-haired boy scared of Akashi.

"S-Sure…"

"Kagami-kun?"

"What? I'm not going." He quickly rejected him.

Kuroko shrugged and bid the others goodbye.

* * *

Everyone was patiently waiting for their orders to come. The only one who wasn't attending was Murasakibara. The bell of the restaurant chimed when the door opened, revealing Kuroko coming inside. Akashi raised his head to greet him, only to gaped when he saw his beloved Kouki tailing along behind him. Those blue eyes quickly found his former captain's red hair poking between the other rainbows hair and approached them.

Furihata gulped when he saw Akashi's eyes twitch. Well, wasn't this familiar?

The redhead stood up from his seat, offering a smile. He hadn't called him to gather together with them. Not when the topic was about FURIHATA HIMSELF! Akashi curled his fingers.

"Furihata, I believe I called my former teammates only."

Furihata looked bewildered, he couldn't believe his ears. "W-wait, I-"

"I think it's alright if he joins in, Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled at his friend who was frowning at Akashi.

"Tetsuya! Are you defying me?!" Akashi pressed. _'Can't you catch the hint or something?!'_ Red lights were flashing in his mind like an alarm. Maybe Kuroko did it intentionally? Did he know? Somehow, Akashi doubted it.

"Isn't it alright, Akashicchi? I mean, he could offer some help if you need anything…" Kise blinked.

 _'HELP TO SUGGEST AN IDEA OF HOW TO DEFLOWER YOUR LOVER?! IS THERE A LIMIT TO YOUR STUPIDITY, RYOUTA?!'_ Okay, it wasn't like he didn't know how, but he just needed some input as not to break him or some sort of-

Akashi grit his teeth. They were interrupted by the waiter bringing their food. The Rakuzan's captain defeatedly sat down. In the end, Furihata sat across Akashi while Kuroko sat on his left beside Kise, who was yelling at Aomine, who almost dropped his coffee onto his expensive sleeve jacket. Midorima sat across Aomine and adjusted his glasses, telling them to lower their voices. He was seated on Akashi's right side.

Furihata stared at him with one eyebrow arched. Akashi obviously avoided looking back at 's milkshake came pretty quickly.

"So… What are you going to talk about, Akashicchi?" Kise leaned forward excitedly with a big grin.

Midorima sipped his tea, staring at Akashi, waiting for any explanation. Kuroko slurped his milkshake, patiently waiting. Aomine munched loudly on his fries.

Akashi crossed his arm, frowning. "It's okay. I just want to see how are you all doing, is all."

"Quit fucking around, Akashi!" Aomine slammed his fist in the table.

Kise groaned and Midorima clicked his tongue while adjusting his glasses. Furihata looked at them and back to Akashi.

"Uhh…" He felt nervous now that all eyes were on him. "If you wanted to talk with them alone without me, I can leave…" He slowly stood up.

 _'Yes, do that, Kouki! My Kouki is so smart!'_

"Don't be stupid, Furihata-kun. _Of course_ it's fine. Besides, your chips haven't even arrived yet."

This time, Akashi's eyebrow twitched. "Wait a moment." He rose to his feet and quickly walked to the counter of the kitchen.

Furihata eyed him in wonder if Akashi always acted like this with his former teammates.

"Kurokocchi, are you doing that on purpose?" Kise snickered.

"I think there's something he really wants to discuss with you guys… I better leave now while he's away." Furihata mumbled, ready to rise to his feet, but Kuroko tugged on his shirt.

"It's okay. I think he needs to open up to other people besides us. You can stay."

 _'I think you read it wrong, Kuroko! He obviously doesn't want me to join in here._ ' Furihata pressed his lips together.

Akashi came back and sat across from Furihata. A few seconds later, a waiter brought the three plates of potato chips that Furihata had ordered. His lover's eyes goggled at the amount and threw a look at Akashi.

"I'm sorry for the lateness of your order. Here's some extra chips for you." The waiter bowed and left.

Staring at the chips, Furihata knew who the culprit was immediately. He needed to talk to Akashi after this.

"Uhh I don't think I'll be able to finish this all by myself. Let's share." Furihata laughed nervously.

"Thank you, Furicchi!" Kise immediately snatched the chips.

"Hey, pull that plate over there closer to me!" Aomine slapped Kise's hand.

"That hurt, Aominecchi!" Kise caressed the back of his hand.

"Enough of this! Akashi, I want you to tell us why we're here, already!" Midorima snapped.

All eyes were now on Akashi, waiting.

"Fine. Furihata, you better not listening to this." Akashi frowned at his lover.

Furihata went rigid.

"I'm sure he won't." Kuroko smiled.

"Yes, just pretend he is not here." Kise nodded enthusiastically.

"We don't have all day, Akashi." Aomine leaned his chin on the palm of his hand.

A moment passed and Akashi didn't say a thing.

"Hurry up!" As patient as Midorima could be, he was losing it.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at him.

Furihata sighed and picked up his chips. Kuroko slurped his milkshake loudly to express his growing impatience. Aomine groaned and shook his head, pulling his glass of coffee near to his lips.

"How do you deflower someone so innocent to the point of breaking him? The thing is, I don't want to break him."

Furihata choked on his chips. Aomine sprayed his coffee right into Midorima's face across him. Kuroko coughed several times over his milkshakes and Kise was gaping like a fish.

Akashi remained in different although now he stared at Furihata who was on the verge of having the ground swallow him whole.

 _'S-SEEEI YOU… BAKAAAAAAAAAA!'_ Internally, Furihata screamed in agony. He shouldn't have tagged along! He really shouldn't have!

 **TBC**

 **:D Sei… lol**


	8. Tempting

_**Secret 8**_

ASAKURAHANNAH

 **Genre:** Drama | Romance | Fluff

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** (mainly) Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki

 **Summary:** A secret is a secret, even if they did it for a completely different reason. Just how long can their relationship keep it up?

 **A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner, I have a side project and all that needs to be done before the year end. Anyway! Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrate and Happy Holiday! I hope this update pleases all of you who're still following this fic ^^ Happy early New Year 2017! :D I hope you had fun during this holiday season! Let us meet again after the year end :) Now, on with the story!

 **Chapter 8 : Tempting**

Furihata Kouki was as pale as a sheet. Never had he imagined himself become the secretly center of a topic in the middle of the rainbow colors besides him. He wished the couch have a hidden hole that he could hid himself and never come out anymore. He'd never thought his boyfriend would actually asking these kind of things to the Generation of Miracles. So… all these time, the suggestions to ravish him actually came out from their mouth or did Sei had some research himself or just… Furihata felt his head was about to explode.

The shocking part was, that his Sei actually planning on going all the way but held himself back. Not because he found Furihata not appealing, but he was afraid he might hurt him in the process. Furihata face-palmed and let out a soft moan. Besides him, Kuroko eyed him as he slurped his milkshake.

"Akashi- _kun_ , I think there's someone who's too innocent to join in the conversation."

"You're the one who brought him here, Tetsuya. You even insist to let him join us." Akashi frowned and stared at his Kouki who was hiding his red face.

"Sorry, I think my ears still blocked by the water from my bathtub this morning. What did you just said, Akashicchi?" Kise stuck his finger inside his left ear.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Ryouta."

"I think I heard something, but I'm spacing out. Care to repeat, Akashi?" Aomine leaned forward after wiping his mouth.

"Probably, you should help Shintarou to clean up first, Daiki." He stared at Midorima who was just sprayed by Aomine's coffee.

"Damn you, Aomine! That was so disgusting!" Midorima slammed his fist on the table while wiping his face with tons of tissue.

"Akashi's the one at fault here." Aomine gave him a sheepish grin, waving his hand in front of Midorima.

"I'm going to the toilet!" The green haired boy rushed out from the table, probably trying to get so far away from the current conversation.

Akashi massaged the bridge of his nose. "So, any of you would like to answer that?" He leaned back to the sofa and crossed his arms and legs, staring intently at each of them, including his own boyfriend who was currently pale.

' _Sei, can you stop this madness?!'_ Furihata mentally screamed.

"I thought Akashi- _kun_ should be skillful in those things?" Kuroko asked with poker face.

"Yes, Tetsuya, but do tell me if its gonna hurt so bad. I wouldn't want to do it." Akashi frowned, suddenly interested and ignoring about the fact that Furihata was _just_ choked on his own breath.

Furihata abruptly stood up. "I'll go ahead." he almost bit his tongue by saying it so quickly. He hide his burning face and quickly turned around to flee from the group.

Kise snickered. "There, he fled."

Akashi's eyebrow twitched.

"Such a bad timing to let him join in this conversation." Aomine mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. "What's taking Midorima so long, by the way?"

' _Such a bad timing indeed.'_ Akashi stood up. "I'll apologize for this improper conversation to him." He said and quickly run after his secret boyfriend.

* * *

Furihata slammed the door of the cafe shut, growling in disbelieve. He brushed his palm over his flaming face. Sei won't be off so easily tonight, no… he… actually didn't want to face him at the moment. He wished he could just disappear from the eyes of the Generation of Miracles. Furihata sank to the ground. He remembered the time when Akashi's fingers trailing down his bare chest, making him gasping and moaning every time his hands traced his hips, getting closer and closer to his precious engorged member before stopping and leaving him all bothered. He remember his touches as if he was some kind of a glass that could easily break only by the simple touches. Furihata hugged himself as he bit his lower lip. Now that he remembered the way he touched him, he should have known. Akashi felt insecure just the way he felt for wanting to escalate their relationship.

The door opened from behind, sending him sprawling to the ground with a loud squeak. Blinking at the sound, Akashi stared down at his boyfriend's butt hanging on the air. He cupped his mouth, not wanting to laugh at his state at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you are standing in front of the door." Akashi offered his hand to Furihata who was pouting.

Staring at Akashi's face, Furihata knew he was trying hard to keep his poker face. He slapped his hand away. "No. I… I'll go home on my own."

"Kouki-"

"No! Don't you dare get close to me! Just go back inside and…" He paused, cheeks flaming and he averted his eyes away from Akashi's apologetic look. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear a thing." he mumbled and turned around to flee from Akashi's reaching hand.

"Kouki!" Akashi tried to grasp his hand, but his boyfriend easily slipped away from him and started running. Akashi face-palmed as he sighed. Trying to compose himself, Akashi turned around and walked back inside.

Kise raised his head when Akashi walked back to their table. He grinned and leaned forward. "What did he say?" snickering in wonder of Furihata's replies upon the apologize.

"He ran away." It's the truth. His Kouki just escaped him. Akashi sat down and tried not to let it bother him that much. He should try to act normal or he'll messed up their relationship. Bad things will happen if the rainbow knew their secret. He knew very much that they couldn't hold even just one secret, it'd spread fast like a virus. The worse one was actually Kuroko, since he was pretty blunt at everything he said, unless Akashi asked him to keep the secret.

Speaking of Kuroko, the devil was now staring at him, no, observing him like a hawk. Akashi frowned at him and Kuroko dropped his gaze. ' _Sorry, Tetsuya, for Kouki's sake, I can't let you know. I need to protect him from everyone's peering eyes or it'll be the end of our relationship.'_

* * *

Furihata sighed after he threw his phone and himself to bed. He laid down for a minutes, rolled to his stomach and moaned softly when his phone vibrated beside his ear. He pulled it up and checked the caller. Furihata frowned when he realized Akashi called him with his private number. He checked the clock on his night stand and pick up the call. It's already passed evening, Akashi must have gone back to Kyoto.

"Yes?" Furihata mumbled without honorific.

" _Can you open the door for me?"_

Sprung up in surprise at the question, Furihata quickly ran to the entrance of his rent. He unlock the door, peeking outside to check. Sure enough, Akashi was in front of his door, smiling at him. He'd be blushing at the sight of Akashi bathing under the sunset behind his back if his mood wasn't spoiled by the event this afternoon.

"Uhh…" Furihata blocked the entrance, not giving Akashi space to get inside.

"Are you still mad?" Akashi gave him a gentle look.

Furihata didn't answer.

"I told you to leave, but you didn't listen."

"Is that a way to apologize?" Furihata pouted. He was about to turn around and close the door when Akashi held the door frame open. "W-Wh-"

"Kouki, I'm sorry."

"Do you think apologize will change everything? Even if they don't know who was the person you're talking about, but someday, they'll know. That's not very polite, Sei. I'm losing my face here."

"Please, don't say that."

"You…" Furihata gasped as his gleaming with tears. "You're making it worse. I'm not confident enough to stand by your side, and now this? What do you want me to do, Sei?" Sniffling irritatingly, Furihata threw a weak punch on Akashi's chest. Akashi caught it and pulled his hand.

"Kouki, look at me."

"No, I hate you!" Kouki rasped and wipe his tears away.

"Please, Kouki. I'm sorry." Akashi kissed his fingers and palm, he tried to pull him close but Furihata kept blocking his path with the door. "Surely you wouldn't want to end this just because of that?"

That question was enough for Furihata to break down his defense. Akashi opened the door wider and stepped inside. He closed the door and quickly pulled Furihata into his arms, hugging his quivering boyfriend tight and kissing his tears away.

"Mmnhh-" Kouki gasped when Akashi bit his lower lip, kissing him with passion. He pushed him away with so much strength that Akashi pulled away in surprised. His boyfriend's eyes softened when he saw the blush dusting Furihata's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Akashi's hand kept rubbing his back.

Furihata leaned against his chest, blinking a few times and sighed. His sniffed Akashi's scent, his fingers slowly wrapped itself around his waist. They stayed like that until Furihata broke the silence with a whisper. "I wouldn't mind if it's hurt, so…"

Akashi raised an eyebrow at him. "Kouki, I don't know you're a masochist."

"W- That's not that I meant! Oh my God, Sei! Let's just… stop talking about this!" Furihata covered his burning face with his hands, fully ashamed that they're having this kind of conversation. Why does this felt more embarrassing when they'd been having so much touching before? He felt himself melting under Akashi's gaze. "Please, just… forget about the fact that I listened to your conversation with the rainbows." Furihata muffled over the pillow.

Chuckling, Akashi leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Furihata raised his red face to look up to his boyfriend. He hissed like a snake when Akashi attempted to kiss him on the lips. Akashi raised an eyebrow and cupped his cheeks. He pulled his face closer and kissed him deeply. Furihata sighed in between the kiss, titled his head to kiss him deeper. Akashi's fingers curled under Furihata's shirt, rubbing the soft warm skin underneath.

"Se-Sei, ticklish." The chocolate brown haired boy protest at the light touches. He giggled in between their kiss, bumped his head against the wall when Akashi attacked his neck. "Haah… Sei…"

"Kouki…" Akashi replied and pulled away. He smiled when Furihata protested, pulling his boyfriend to the nearest sofa and sat down. He let Furihata sat on his lap while his fingers busily opening Furihata's button up shirt.

Furihata looked down with half-opened eyes. His cheeks flushed at the reminder of their previous conversation. Going all the way? He thought he was ready, but no, he wasn't. His body reacted faster than his mind, he pushed Akashi away from him. His face burnt when Akashi threw him a surprised look.

"S-Sorry!" He squeaked.

"Are you not ready?" Akashi smiled and rubbed Furihata's swollen lips with his thumb.

"Let's… continue this another time." Furihata leaned his forehead on Akashi's neck, hiding his shame.

"It's alright, Kouki. It's alright." Ruffling his chocolate hair, Akashi kissed his red ear. His heart swelled at his clingy boyfriend. He took a deep breath and couldn't hold his chuckled when Furihata whimpered at the touch of his nape. "I respect you." Akashi said soothingly.

They stayed like that with Akashi continued rubbing Furihata's back. Later he found that Furihata had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of Furihata's head before letting out a satisfied sigh. It's getting harder and harder to let go. He knew he couldn't ignore this feelings anymore. Furihata had started becoming a part of his life now. He is too precious. His lips pressed tightly, drowning in thoughts of his father and the dangerous media that were lurking everywhere only to spot his dirt and exposed it everywhere.

"You're heavy, Kouki." Akashi whispered, slowly shifting Furihata's body so that he could pick him up bridal style. He lifted him up in his arms and walked to Furihata's bedroom and gently put him down on his bed. His fingers rubbed Furihata's cheek with a sad face.

"It'd be hard to endure all of this. I don't know if you can stand those nasty people in the media. I hope I can protect you 24/7." His father words was right. Reality is harsh, even if he could protect his precious Kouki, the boy himself might be having a mental break down. Even with just a small talk with the rainbow, Furihata was acting like this. It'd be too much for him to bear all of those harsh treatment from people. Now it's not the time to expose him, but someday he need to defend himself. If he didn't have the power and raise his head high, it'd be the end of him. Just standing beside him with a status of Akashi Seijuurou's lover wasn't enough. He needed to hold something, become someone as high as Akashi was. How long will it take? He might get bored while waiting for him or Furihata would actually getting tired to run after him, to reach the top of the staircase, where he stood proudly above all else.

Seeing the sleeping brunette before him, Akashi felt his heart clenched painfully. If he didn't want to hurt him, he should have letting him go from the start.

"From all of the people, why it has to be you, the one I fell for." Akashi brushed Furihata's bangs from his eyes. "I love you, Kouki." _I wish I can protect you all the time._

He stood up straight and turned around to leave the room. Leaving his Kouki alone in Tokyo. His mind drifted back to the conversation he was having with his father. He should make a decision as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Akashi was checking the photo in his laptop when he felt someone looming behind him. He raised his head to realize his father was checking the photo closely. "Father? You're home early."_

" _Are you choosing a photo of your candidate?" Masaomi leaned forward to check and chuckled. He nodded to convince himself and smirk. "Pretty enough."_

 _Akashi smiled at his father._

" _That'll be the next candidate, Seijuurou."_

 _Blinking at his father in disbelieve, Akashi gaped at him. "Are you serious?"_

" _Of course. You can invite this one for a dinner."_

" _Understood, father." This one…_

 _Masaomi nodded and walked outside the study room. Akashi's eyes looked back at the chosen photo._

" _I'm sorry, Kouki, but this need some work." Akashi mumbled to himself while picking up a bride's candidate. Staring at the photo, he chuckled to himself._

* * *

Furihata blinked and frowned when he saw darkness engulfed his vision. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around.

"Sei?" He called out while getting out from the bed. He walked out of his room and turned on the light.

His rent room was empty, Akashi must have gone back to Kyoto. He pouted and sat down in the sofa. ' _Stupid, Sei. He should have wake me up before we went back to Kyoto.'_ Blinking at his complain, Furihata realized that lately he was being far too clingy to him. Maybe he should learn not to be too depend on him. He needed to consider Akashi's valuable time other than tying him up into his arms. That's right, Akashi won't be there all the time for him.

Slowly his eyes drifted to the drawer under the coffee table in front of him. Strangely enough, his best friends gave him some magazine a few days ago. Dirty magazine that is. He slowly opened the drawer and peeked inside. He pulled out one of them and scanned the cover. Even the front page was lewd enough for him to bear. He wonder how could the two of his best friends were able to pick such a magazine without shame. His eyes clenched shut and took a deep breath before opening it in a random page. He opened one eye to check of the page he had opened. There was a guy kneeled down on the floor with a leash around his neck.

"GAAAAAAAAHH!" Furihata shouted and threw the magazine to the floor before rolling on the sofa, cupping his flaming face. He was definitely not ready! At least not ready to have that kind of play with Akashi. He peeked from between his fingers and looked at the magazine again. In a few minutes Furihata found himself getting tired from squealing and yelping every time he turned the pages. It's weird when he had been having an oral sex with Akashi and still shy about seeing those pictures of shameless boys and man in the magazine.

… Why did Fukuda and Kawahara gave him a gay magazine, anyway? Oh right, he told them, no, he told the team that he'd gotten himself a boyfriend. Furihata groaned, letting the magazine once again, for the numerous times, dropped to the floor.

His phone buzzed and Furihata quickly picked up without checking the caller ID. The voice in the other line made him yelped.

" _Kouki? Are you alright?"_

"I-I'm alright! Just watching some film." He stammered a lie and chuckled nervously.

" _Okay, I'm just wondering if you'd woken up or not. You look so comfortable sleeping that I didn't have a heart to wake you up."_

"I-I see. W-well, have you arrived in Kyoto?"

" _I'll be arrive in a few minutes. Just want to say goodnight, Kouki. I've left you some food in the refrigerator. You can warm it up."_

Furihata looked at the refrigerator. What is he doing, staring at the dirty magazine when Sei had actually prepared him some food to stuff his stomach. He smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, Sei." His heart felt warm as he grinned at the food neatly placed in the middle of the almost empty refrigerator.

" _Eat it and have a good rest. I need to get off now."_

"Okay. Be careful." The line went off and Furihata kissed his mobile phone. ' _Wish you're here eating dinner with me.'_

 **To Be Continue**


	9. Insecure

**Chapter 9 : Insecure**

Furihata groaned once he saw the mark in his returned test paper. He walked back to his desk with a gloomy expression.

"Such a gloomy expression you got there, Furihata-kun." Kuroko peeked at the mark and Furihata jolted. He quickly crumpled his test result and laughed nervously at Kuroko.

"Hahahahahaha I'm fine, the mark wasn't so bad."

"But you're crumpling it." Kuroko said while staring at the test that had turned into a ball. He chuckled when Furihata only gave him a weak glare.

"Leave my mark alone."

"If you want to own a library you need to study hard."

"M-math has nothing to do with-"

"Furihata-kun, keep it down!"

Both boys quickly shut their mouth when the teacher called out.

"I'm sorry." Furihata bowed with a waterfall tears on his face. This is a disgrace. He never really pay attention to his study that much before, but now… now that he got a bigger aim for a university, he really have to spend more time to study. A promise is a promise after all. Furihata sighed once again.

* * *

Akashi was checking on his thesis with his glasses on when a knock interrupted him. The girl didn't wait for his answer and simply came inside, smiling up to him.

"Sei-chan, how do I look?"

Akashi raised his head and stared at the tall chocolate girl who was wearing a perfect secretary suit. He walked around her checking every inch and smiled.

"Alright, you look perfect! Thanks for agreeing to cooperate with me! I'll tell you when we shall meet and do the play." Akashi smiled up at her. "I hope you don't mind helping us a bit."

"Of course, Sei-chan." She winked and leaned to kiss his forehead.

A voice interrupted them and Akashi saw his boyfriend online.

"Then I better get going." The girl winked again and left Akashi alone.

Akashi smiled when Furihata's face was pretty close up, the brunette was checking on his camera, frowning slightly and mumbling to himself. For a second the camera turned dark before his Kouki re-appear in the screen. Akashi couldn't help but chuckled at his confused look. He saw Furihata blinked when he heard his chuckle.

"Kouki, I can see you."

"Sei. Wait, mine isn't working properly. There's something wrong with the cable." He adjusted his camera and draw back to check his appearance in the screen. "Now I can see you as well." He nodded satisfied to himself.

"Is it broken?" Akashi leaned closer to the screen.

"I accidentally dropped it yesterday night before I went to bed." Furihata scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"I see. Be careful with it. Have you had your dinner?"

"Not yet. By the way, I need your help." Furihata bowed and clasped his hands in front of his head, giving Akashi a pleading look. His coughed and averted his eyes when Akashi gave him a questioning look. "For my math subject."

"Why of course, Kouki. I can help you from here. Which one is the problem?"

"Uhh… well…" Furihata uncrumpled his test result and showed it close to the camera.

Akashi blinked at the red mark showing 20 point. He leaned back to his seat and crossed his arms.

"Furihata Kouki."

"Yes?"

"That's a very bad mark you got there."

"Read the problem, not the mark, Akashi Seijuurou!" Furihata covered his mark with his fingers, glaring back at his boyfriend.

Both of them glared at each other before Akashi sighed. He had learnt by now that Furihata could be very hard-headed when he wanted to.

"Come here this weekend and I'll teach you properly." Akashi said and massaging the bridge of his nose.

Furihata sighed. "Understood." He mumbled.

"And don't even think about the train fee. I'll pay your ticket back once you arrived."

Furihata rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this, trying to refuse Akashi's offer was pretty tiring. He chose not to reply him. Akashi knew he couldn't refuse nor immediately agree. The redhead was pretty sneaky the time he left his bag alone. The moment he went back to his home to take out his belongings, there's a certain amount of money in his wallet.

"Anyway, is this the only reason why you turned on your cam?"

Furihata pressed his lips together and looked down. Akashi smiled, eyes glance at his project, patiently waiting for an honest answer.

"I want to… see you." He mumbled while staring up to Akashi from the corner of his eyes.

Akashi curled his fingers. Oh, long distance… why you did this to me? How he wanted to hug his Kouki right at this moment. "Same with me." He took off his glasses and smiled tenderly.

"Sei…"

Both of them wore a longing expression for a moment.

"Three days, Kouki." Akashi said and brushed his fingertips on the screen, tracing Kouki's cheek.

It's been more than two weeks since their last encounter with the rainbows. Furihata couldn't come to Kyoto like their usual routine due to the test. Akashi was having his regular meeting with Rakuzan and having a friendly match with another school in Kyoto. Furihata had promised to watch the game from the TV but they both know his mind was somewhere else. This though, would make a good scenario upon the plan Akashi had set up for him.

"I know." Furihata said with a small nod.

Both of them smiled at each other before Akashi told Furihata he needed to work on some report. The red haired boy promised to pick Furihata on the train station like usual.

Furihata stared at the black screen and sighed. He'd missed him again, seeing his face in the screen, and his voice. He wondered by three days couldn't come faster. If only he could control the time, he didn't have to wait that long to meet him. Furihata walked back to the bed with a loud sigh. He rolled to his side, staring at his phone and cuddle it close to his face. The wallpaper showed him and Akashi in their last meeting.

* * *

Furihata fidgeted while standing in front of Akashi's door, eyes staring to the side while his hands clutched the handle of his bag slung over his right shoulder. He raised his head when the door opened. A very tall woman her glasses, she was wearing a short tight skirt with a white dress shirt and gray blazer. Her brown hair all tied up neatly, the carrier woman that Kouki imagined Akashi would walk for lunch with everyday. He quickly shoved the thought off from his head when she smiled and make way for him to come inside.

"Kouki."

Furihata smiled at his boyfriend who pulled him into a bear hug and kissed his forehead.

"S-Sei…" He pulled away, embarrassed by the opened display of their affection to whoever she was stood behind him.

Akashi smiled knowingly and nodded at her. "Thanks for greeting him."

The woman bowed and winked. "My pleasure, Akashi-sama."

Furihata twitched his eye at the wink gesture. Somehow… it reminded him to one of the Rakuzan's player. Who was his name again? He was cut off by Akashi chuckled directed to her.

The only son of the Akashi family then dragged Kouki to his room.

"W-who is she?"

"She's my father's secretary." Akashi explained while closing the door behind him.

"I see… She's very tall."

"Well, she is very bright." Akashi chuckled at Furihata's puzzled face. "Anyway, Kouki, I shall not letting you leave this room until you memorize every single formulas I'm tutoring you." Akashi glared at Kouki's sheepish smile.

Furihata gulped.

The lessons went far from smooth. Furihata kept getting confused over his problems, with Akashi guided him, he was getting better. Or so he thought.

Until the day of the exam came and his mind was very dizzy by studying too much. Furihata couldn't move a muscle over each problems. The day he got the result, Furihata wish he could kill himself for being too stupid and nervous over a math problem. He crumpled his math result and threw it to the trash can.

* * *

Akashi frowned. It's been several days since he taught Furihata before another exam of his coming. Much to his surprise, Furihata didn't contact him at all regarding the result of his test. He pulled out his mobile phone and checked on the caller id. Nope, he didn't have any missed a call from his boyfriend. He wondered if something happened during the test. Surely he'd done well right? He quickly gide his phone when the teacher approaching towards his directions.

"Such a rare sight for you to have something distracting your mind, Akashi. During my lesson." The teacher pressed his last sentence right after he stood before Akashi.

Akashi quickly stood up. "I'm sorry. I'll focus in your class, sensei."

"If your mark wasn't very magnificent, I'd have confiscated that mobile phone of yours." He smack Akashi's with his curled textbook. Akashi jolted at the contact, he didn't say anything. "Concentrate!"

"Yes, Sir." The teacher left and Akashi went back sat down.

"Read 75 page, please, Akashi. And explain the meaning of those dialogues to your friends."

Akashi quickly did as he was told. First time ever that someone distracted him greatly, his Kouki was really something.

Beside him, Reo raised an eyebrow while Akashi read out loud with a smile on his face. Such a rare of him getting scolded and smacked. He smiled and follow the text Akashi read.

The bell rang, marking the end of the day. Akashi quickly walked out of the classroom. He told Reo to go ahead to the gymnasium while he made an important phone call. Reo knew not to ask who he was going to make a call with. He left him for his privacy call and lead the team to the basketball court.

Akashi dialed Furihata's number and pressed the phone against his ear, listening to the dial tone before it was picked up. His Kouki's hoarse voice made him frowned.

"Kouki?"

"Sei, don't you have club?"

"Forget about that, how did the exam go?"

Furihata clenched his phone at the question. He stared at his best friends who were still staring at him with concern. Furihata's fingers started playing at his basketball shoe laces unconsciously. They were sitting at the corner of the basket court, waiting for the others to come and start practice. Furihata as the captain of course wasn't able to skip practice, he wasn't allowed to have his problem get in the way of their practice.

"It's not… going so well." He muttered, lips puckering at the reminder.

"I see… Are you disappointed by the result?"

"I'm sorry, Sei. You spend your time teaching me yet I… I hate my nervousness. If only I can re-do the test…"

"It's alright, Kouki, don't think about it."

Kouki gritted his teeth at the reply. "Don't you care about us anymore?! If I cannot go into Tokyo Uni, we won't be able to be together."

In the other side of the line, Akashi could hear Furihata chocked a sob. "Kouki, Your test has nothing to do with it. Why are you being insecure about?"

"Of course it will! Math is-" He got cut off when Akashi continued.

"I'll still love you even if you're not getting into the same university as I am. Also, even if we're different path, we'll be able to meet anytime since I'll live in Tokyo, more like I'll rent a place beside yours or I'll pay for your rent and live together with you. What are you so worried about?" Akashi pressed, frowning while listening carefully to Furihata's choking voice against his ear.

'I'll pay for your rent and live together with you'

Flushing brightly at those words, Furihata looked down as if trying to hide his red face. He slapped Fukuda when he snickered after seeing his red face and scowled at Kawahara who imitated his face expression. Furihata quickly turned his back towards them, hiding his face.

Receiving no answer, Akashi kept going. "Do you get it? Don't think anything funny, Kouki. It's not even funny that you think so low of yourself just because of a single school subject. You and I are different people, I'm sure your talent is very different than mine." You're not yet an Akashi, enjoy your life more!

"I… get it." Furihata muffled a whisper.

Akashi smiled. "Cheer up… I actually hoping that you'd come over after your exam and we'll have a trip somewhere near Kyoto. But, I have another idea now."

"Eh?"

Akashi smiled. "Pack your things, I'll pick you up at Friday during dawn."

"What? To where?"

"Just wait and see." Akashi chuckled and ended the call. He kissed his phone and quickly called out for his secretary.

"W-wait, Sei?!" Furihata groaned when the line ended. He glared at his phone as if blaming it for the cause of their ended conversation. Brushing his tears away, he sighed. "Always rushing things." He clicked his tongue. He wonder what kind of plan he got this time.

Knowing how well Akashi was when it's about his promises, Furihata didn't waste his time to pack. He waited patiently for the day to come with a nervous beating heart. The time Akashi knocked his front door, Furihata greeted him with a shy smile. He was enveloped in a big hug, Akashi showering him with kisses immediately. It took a couple of minutes for Furihata to let himself free from his arms, telling him they'd spend the day wasted if he kept on doing that. Akashi helped him with his belongings, going out of the house. Furihata expected them to walk the station to go to Akashi's house like usual, but much to his surprise, Akashi leaded him to the car which was waiting for them.

"Is this your car?"

"Even if I am an Akashi, a high school student aren't allowed to drive, Kouki." Akashi chuckled.

"Then… why is this-" He was cut off when the chauffeur walked to them and open the door for him.

"Are we gonna go somewhere or just staying at my house? I don't feel like sharing your moans and cries to the butlers and maid, including my dad." Akashi gave a look.

Furihata felt his face flamed. He mumbled incoherently while getting inside the car. Satisfied, Akashi snickered and get inside from the other side.

Furihata stared outside the window, noticing that they rode further away from the busy city.

"Mind to tell me where we're going?" Furihata finally let out his curiosity.

"The Onsen Inn under Akashi's Corp."

"Onsen inn?"

"They have a basketball court behind the inn. Near the park where they got children's playground and also a private outdoor onsen. Somebody won the raffle ticket before and decided to have a trip with his friends not long ago."

"AH! That inn! Now that answer the question of you being there that time!"

Akashi smiled. "Yes, Kouki. The place when we share our real kisses after becoming a real couple."

Furihata bit his lip at the reminder. They were struggling to be together that time and now Akashi brought them back there.

"It feels it just happened yesterday. It's almost half a year." Furihata chuckled.

"Time flew pretty fast." Akashi nodded. "I've been wanting to have a trip somewhere just for the two of us to enjoy. And then you broke down over an exam and I decided to just have a short trip near Tokyo for you to have fun with."

"Sei…" Furihata chuckled while Akashi gave an embarrassment cough. "Thanks. I think my mind indeed need some vacation but my body is too tired to even go for a long faraway trip."

"Thought so. I hope you've enjoying yourself over there."

"Yes, with you." Furihata put his hand on Akashi's lap, giving him a simple gratitude.

Akashi wrapped his fingers around his hands and giving a light squeeze. "Of course with me and no one else." Akashi leaned forward and captured Kouki's lips with his own, kissing him tenderly while his hand ruffled his chocolate hair. Opening his eyes to look his beloved bathed by the sun reflected behind him Akashi's lips turned into a smile. He pulled him into a bear hug and patted his back, feeling content that Kouki was within his hold.

TBC

Next chp preview just so you know I'm not dropping this fic xD  
Furihata's finger wrapped itself around Akashi's hair, his other hand covering his burning face. "Mmh!"

Yea… only that… 8D /escape


	10. Love

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for like… 3 months? Or more? XD;; I got caught up with RL problems. Well, everything had settles down now, though. Just a little bit of warning for Explicit content. Yeah… finally /smirk/ Just hope this chapter will not be so nsfw LOL

 **Chapter 10 : Love**

Furihata took a deep breath. It's been ten minutes since they arrived and Furihata couldn't help but enjoying the view of their chosen room. Akashi choose the best room with the view of downhill and full of nature to be captured in a camera. Furihata took out his phone and took a snap of the view, checking the result and nodded in satisfaction.

"I see that you're enjoying the view very much."

Furihata turned his head to see Akashi had came back to their room after arranging for in-room dinner later.

"It's beautiful, Sei!" Furihata leaned his back to Akashi as soon as his boyfriend embraced him from behind. He smiled when Akashi kissed the top of his head.

"So, I take it now you can focus on your math problem if we study here." Akashi chuckled when Furihata gave him a wide accusing eyes.

"Come on, Sei! I thought we're here to refresh my mind?!"

"I'm joking, Kouki." Akashi ruffled his fluffy brown hair.

"Your joke is the worse…" Furihata pouted. He didn't shoved his boyfriend away when he peck on his pouty lips, though.

"It's still noon. Do you want to walk around here? I heard there's a cat cafe nearby." Akashi chuckled after seeing his boyfriend's stupid excited big eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He tugged his hand and leaded him outside their room.

The cafe is in a nearby distance that they could access it by walking hand in hand. Furihata was feeling pretty giddy over their affections. He tried to tell Akashi if it's alright for them showing display of affections in public, but Akashi didn't seem to mind. Smiling shyly to himself, Kouki held Akashi's hand tighter. Knowingly, Akashi threw him a tender smile and continued walking straight to their destination. In a few minutes they could see the cafe with paws all over the outer wall of the shop. Excitedly, Furihata tugged Akashi's hand and started running.

* * *

Furihata couldn't hold down his squealed when the little paws touched his cheek. He stared at the kitten who's meowing at him. He nuzzled the tiny kitten with his nose, chuckling as she mewled at Furihata's caresses.

Akashi chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction.

"I never know there's a cat cafe around here!"

"They just opened a week ago."

"I see… they're so adorable." Kouki pulled out his phone and snapped the little kitten that curled on his lap. He lightly caressed her head and chuckled while the kitten purred at his touch.

Akashi watched his boyfriend with a smile. At least his Kouki was getting his energy back. That's what mattered. His thought was disturbed by a cat which suddenly landed on his head from above. Furihata burst out laughing, before cupping his mouth to muffle his laughter when the kitten on his lap shoot him a surprised look at his sudden outburst.

"Kouki, you're enjoying yourself too much."

"S-Sorry… hahahahah I'm… sorry." He continued on muffling his laughter as tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Akashi sighed and pulled the cat off of his shoulder. He put the cat down and called the waitress to order something for both of them. It didn't take a long time for their food to arrive. They moved to a room specially made for the customer to eat their food without any cats nearby. Akashi looked at Furihata who was waving at the cats. Their eyes met for a second.

"Uhh… what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Akashi's chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. Furihata only blinked in full of confusion.

* * *

"They are very cute! Thank you for bringing me to that cat café, Sei!"

"Anything for you, Kou-" He paused when he heard Furihata gasped. They have walked past the basketball court. Akashi followed Furihata who had ran towards the basket court.

"Sei, can we?!" Furihata asked excitedly.

"Kouki, we're here to relax ourselves."

"But it's been a while since we practice!"

Watching how enthusiast his beloved look, Akashi couldn't help but smile. "Alright then, let's practice. It's been a while." Akashi said and took Furihata's hand.

"Last time we played here before we become a couple, right?" Furihata chuckled at the reminder of their awkward behavior.

"You're right. Actually, I'm a bit curious about something." Akashi said while picking up one on the balls from the basket.

"What about?"

"Ankle break."

Kouki gapped when he saw Akashi's smiled. "Y-you want to ankle break me?"

"Try to resist, Kouki. Can you do that? You're becoming more better each day. Give it a try."

Given by the hard task to be done, Furihata's nervousness slowly decreased as soon as Akashi dribbled the ball and try to steal the ball from Akashi.

'Good, he's concentrating now…' Akashi smiled at himself and let Kouki lurched forward. He easily ankle-break him, watching him landed on his knees.

"Gaaah—" Furihata groaned as he sighed in defeat.

Hearing the groan, Akashi accidentally lost his ball handling. Both of them watched the ball rolled away, stared at each other before burst laughing.

"What's wrong, emperor? I thought you're supposed to concentrate."

Akashi rolled his eyes and paced to get the ball. "Your fault, Kouki."

"How is it my fault?" Kouki chuckled and get up from his kneeling position.

"This is the first time to have a lover as your enemy. So, this is how it feels."

Blushing at the words, Furihata coughed. "L-let's continue, shall we?" He made a defense stance.

This time Akashi dribbled the ball, and past Furihata, making him almost lose his footing. Much to his amazement, Furihata managed to make himself stand up and reached the ball from behind. Akashi turned around and made a swift score.

"T-three- How can you shoot from that position?!"

"You need to work more on your footing." Akashi smirked. He took the rolling ball and started to dribble again. "Watch the ball, Kouki." He dribbled fast while Furihata tried to concentrate.

Again, Furihata fall on to his back this time. "Hnnggh-"

Akashi blinked. His heart thumped at the sound.

 _Fuck._

Ignoring his shameful mind, Akashi offered his hand to help Furihata. His boyfriend gave him a sheepish smile and quickly made a defense pose.

It happened again in the third time. Akashi realized that ankle-breaking Furihata was a mistake. Seeing how submitted his Kouki in front of him, gasping as he fell on his knees made Akashi gulped at the sight. He let the ball rolled away before he leaned down and claimed Furihata's lips.

Shocked by the sudden kiss, Furihata moaned in between Akashi's seeking of entrance. He let Akashi roaming into his mouth, letting his tongue slide against him. Akashi jolted when Furihata clenched on the edge of his shirt, trying to take in air as much as he could. Akashi broke the kiss and stared deep into those chocolate eyes.

"W-Why suddenly…" Furihata whispered, face flushed at the sudden ravished of his lips.

"… Let's rest…" Akashi forced himself not to attack the brunette in the middle of the basketball court.

"Huh? Why?" Furihata blinked in confusion.

"You've fallen three times already. It'd be bad for your knees. Let's have something to cool it down or it'll be swollen."

"Hmm... you're right." Furihata slowly get up on his own. He touched his lips for a moment, the lingered feeling of their sudden kiss brought his cheeks reddened. Furihata bit his lower lips in full of embarrassment. Looking down to his feet, he followed Akashi's lead in silent.

* * *

Furihata sighed while soaking himself inside the hot water. "Wow, I'm so full… This is so relaxing…"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Kouki."

"S-Sei!" Furihata flushed when his boyfriend caught him talking to himself.

Akashi slowly getting inside the onsen and sat beside Furihata. "I guess this holiday worth it then."

"Of course. Thank you, really." Furihata chuckled and leaned against the rock behind him.

Both of them were having a comfortable silent for a moment. Neither of them speak until Furihata's eyes slowly drifted to Akashi. Seeing through the fog, Furihata could see how build Akashi's body was starting to be.

Akashi noticed his staring and smiled to himself. "Kouki, I'd get embarrassed if you stared at me like that."

"I- d-d-didn't-" Those stutters was cut off when Akashi pulled his chin up. Furihata stared into those red eyes, blushing at the closeness. For a moment, Akashi only stared at him, making Furihata gulped by the deep stare.

"A-are you going to kiss me or what?" Furihata whispered with a dry tone.

Akashi chuckled and lightly nipped his Furihata's lips. He ignore the brunette's jolt and continued to suck on his upper lips.

"Ummff-" Furihata's face couldn't be anymore redder when Akashi pulled him up into his lap.

"S-Sei!" He gasped when their torso flushed. Furihata pressed his palms on Akashi's chest when he felt his behind touched Akashi's member. "Hngh!" He gasped at the contact.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" Akashi smiled and leaned to Furihata's chest, kissed the middle on it.

Shaking his head in full of embarrassment, Furihata quickly denied his thumping heart. "No. It's not that. Its nothing." he chuckled nervously and looked into Akashi's eyes.

"Don't lie to me Kouki…"Akashi raised an eyebrow at the odd look he received.

"I'm saying the truth! Let's go back to our room?" Furihata tried to press down his needs while getting out from Akashi's arms.

A bit disappointed that his boyfriend wasn't about to continue, Akashi let him go and stood up from the water. "Yeah, let's go back, it's getting late. We need to rest." He murmured.

Furihata stared at him before swallowing the lump on his throat. _'No, it's not that, Sei…'_ He slowly emerged from the water and followed Akashi.

On his way out, Akashi had a towel wrapped around his waist while drying his hair with a towel. Furihata stared at him and fidgeted. His boyfriend couldn't be more handsome, could he?

"Kouki? Earth to Kouki?"

Furihata raised his head when he heard the worried tone in Akashi's voice. He looked at the milk given by Akashi and quickly took it.

"I'm sorry." He said after he guzzled the milk down. He let Akashi took the empty bottle and put it aside before Akashi face him with a serious look.

"Listen, if you have some problems you're not ready to share with me, I'm alright with it. I'm just a bit worried, Kouki. You're drowning in thoughts." Akashi clasped his hand. "It's okay, I won't force you or anything. I know you're not ready, so take it easy."

Furihata's face flushed at the tugged on his hand. He clenched his fist, lips trembled as he tried to compose himself. "Actually, Sei… Imready" He finally raised his head to look straight to Akashi.

"Pardon?" Akashi leaned slightly forward to listen closely.

"Sei, I'm ready! So-" Furihata paused, looked down as he was too embarrassed to continue.

Watching his Kouki flushing brightly almost matching his hair, Akashi felt his heart thumping faster. "Kouki…" He whispered, cupping his mouth as he averted his eyes away. He could feel his face getting warmer as the chocolate hair before him fidgeted. "Are you sure? I mean… You don't have to-"

"I am! So-" Furihata's words got cut off when Akashi pulled his hand and started dragging him back to their bedroom. "Sei." He called out but receiving no answer. He looked down and watched his feet following Akashi's stride. Slowly, Furihata wrapped his fingers tightly on Akashi's hand. Not seeing the red haired boy looked back towards him for a split second.

As soon as they reach their bedroom, Furihata was pressed against the door. Hungrily kissed and licked all over his mouth. Hands tangled as their kisses heated, heightening their lust. Furihata moaned when Akashi's hand delved beneath his shirt, feeling the coldness of his hand after outdoor onsen touched his skin.

"Mnnh… Sei… bed…" Furihata said between his gasping for air. His boyfriend had no objection.

Furihata moaned softly when Akashi slowly pushed him flat to the bed. He laid there, staring up at Akashi's red eyes. He rubbed his palm over Akashi's cheek, lips parted to gasp at the soft touches on his hardened length over the fabric of his clothes.

"You know…" Akashi paused, leaning against Furihata's soft touches on his cheek. "We've touch each other so many times, I tried not to do it too much but this self-control is hard to maintain when you're inviting me like this…" Akashi sighed and leaned his head against Furihata's neck, inhaling his scent before nipped him just below his jaw. He smiled as Furihata jolted at the marking.

"Sei, I've said it. I won't say it again!" Furihata looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Actually Kouki, you didn't say it clearly. You only said 'I'm ready'. Ready for what exactly? Kissing? Touching?"

His boyfriend is enjoying himself now, Furihata hated it. "Come on now! Don't ruin the mood!"

"No, I need to make sure I know exactly what you're asking. I wouldn't want to take it wrong."

Furihata glared and Akashi smiled smugly. "Just… I'm ready to… M-make l-lo-love!"

"Are you sure you want to go all the way? What make you suddenly want to?"

Furihata groaned at another question. "It's just that… the way you kissed me today in the basketball court… and just now in the onsen… I just…" He sputtered, Akashi didn't even give him a chance to escape now that his lips were claimed.

Furihata moaned into the kiss, heart soaring at that tongue licking every part of his mouth. In the middle of his closed eyes, he felt his palm touched something wet. The familiar substance made his eyes opened, looking at his boyfriend who had been more than ready to take him it seems. His eyes widened when he saw the tube was in his hold.

"W-where did you…? You've-" He ghastly looked back and forth from the tube to his boyfriend.

"Forgive me for being so lewd while you're not even expecting me to get ready anytime, Kouki. Thank you very much." He said firmly and pinched his Kouki's cheek.

"Ouch…" Furihata pouted, receiving the little punishment. "How can I know when you're treating me like a glass?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Akashi sighed and pecked his lips before pulling off his shirt. "Clothes off." He ordered and Furihata was more than happy to comply.

As soon as their clothes flew to the floor, they shares kisses and touches. Akashi guided Furihata's palm that was previously smeared by the lube down to his manhood. It was their usual routine of over the months they've been together. But tonight… this night… it'll be something more. Akashi knew by the look of his Kouki that this will be the night they'll join as one.

Akashi rubbed his lubricated length against Kouki, rubbing them together.

"Sei…" Soft whispered followed by a pleasurable ticklish sensation as Akashi rubbed his own wet length covered with lube over his own stout cock. Akashi's fingers which were ghosting over his left little nipples, tongue lapped over one on his right made Furihata moaned louder. He jolted slightly at the feeling of those teeth nipped around his nub.

"Kouki…" Akashi mumbled over his works, eyes drinking at the sight over his Kouki trying to muffled his own noise. Soon enough he'll make him moan louder and louder. His tongue trailed downward, pausing to make circle over his navel.

Furihata whimpered at another nip on his inner thigh. His lover was seriously teasing him by lightly licking on his sac while working lower and lower. Furihata's finger wrapped itself around Akashi's hair, his other hand covering his burning face. "Mmh!" He let out another whimpered as soon as Akashi's tongue swirled around his puckered entrance. "S-Sei!" He gasped by the wetness swiping in. Furihata mewled at two fully coated fingers opening him apart gently with Akashi's tongue wetting his entrance and inside. He was losing his mind with Akashi's other hand held his leg apart.

Akashi pulled away slightly and kissed Furihata's thigh. "Is it hurt in anyway?" He took the tube of the lubrication and delved his fingers inside it.

"I'm alright." Furihata shook his head. His warm breath made Furihata shuddered. He gasped sharply when Akashi inserted his middle finger inside without warning. Clenching on the sheet at another digit intrusion, Furihata moaned out as the longest finger accidentally bumped onto his pleasurable button within. "T-That- AH!" He jolted at another poke on it.

"Is this it?" Akashi angled his fingers to gently prod the nub. He eyed Furihata's dick was fully erected and the red head smiled tenderly.

"Sei! St-Stop! Mnnh~ I'm-" His eyes glistened in pleasure, hissing slightly not to let himself cum. He pushed Akashi's hand away, gasping as he tried to control himself.

Akashi sighed and swallowed hard. His cock was now standing proudly at the sight of his Kouki writhing beneath him, trying to hold everything back. He wrapped his hand around himself and gave weak jerks two times.

"Kouki, can I?"

Furihata gave a weak nod, staring at Akashi's member which was used to grind themselves together was now about to go inside of him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes… yes you can." Frowning when Akashi deliberately splashed almost all of the lube onto them. No… It was an accident. Akashi's hands were trembling.

Furihata wrapped his hands around Akashi's. "Sei… It's okay. Go on."

"Kouki." Akashi paused when Furihata kissed him fully on the lips, urging him to keep going. Their tongue intertwined, savoring each other while Kouki pulled Akashi down. He nudged Akashi's hand and led it lower.

"I'm ready." Furihata whispered, smiling in the middle of their labored breathing.

"Yeah? Alright." Akashi slowly angled himself into the entrance, licking his dry lips as he watched closely where he's aiming to.

Furihata snorted. He made Akashi Seijuurou became this nervous? His heart swelled in joy.

"Kouki, don't laugh."

"Sei, come on…" He groaned and rolled his head to the side. Somehow this is getting embarrassing. He was about to scold him before he yelped at the sudden intrusion. His lover jolted at the reaction and pulled back.

"I'm alright!"

"Kouki!"

"Sorry! Oh my God, this is embarrassing!" He covered his burning face. It felt much hotter than before.

Akashi clicked his tongue and touched Kouki's entrance with the tip of his penis. Grinding slowly as he tried to make him relax, Furihata whimpered at the wet sensation. The spilled lube was making it pretty slippery and pleasurable.

"Se-i." Furihata bit his lip.

Complied with a nod, Akashi slowly pressed in. The further he went inside, Furihata was gasping as the pain started shooting up. Hissing in pain, Furihata crumpled at the sheet while his other hand clawing on Akashi's shoulder. Akashi smiled and kissed the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Hurts…" Furihata whispered, confiding into his lover.

"I'm all ready to move when you are, Kouki." Akashi kissed his forehead. "So tight." He gasped as he felt himself fully sheathed inside. The way Kouki sucked him in felt too good, it'd drive him crazy to move. He brought his fingers to pump on Kouki's stout member, earning a mewled as he did so. Akashi paused when Furihata groaned. The friction while he bend down to capture his lips made both of them shuddered.

"Aah… Sei…!"

"Kouki, please…" He shook his head and slightly pulled back but Furihata's hips quickly held him in place.

"Don't! I'm alright! Just… do something!"

"What do you want me to do?" Akashi gasped while pushing back inside. Furihata's loud moan created a nice ring into his ears.

"S-Sei, try that… again." He gasped for breath in the middle of pleasure.

It slightly hurt but the pleasure overtaken him as Akashi rammed inside him again and again. They continued the motions for several times, neither of them were willing to stop the buildup pleasures coursing through their bodies. Furihata's moans became louder as the skin slapped faster against each other. Furihata arched his back as his lover's angle brushed against his button inside. His mouth opened wide as his eyes clenched tightly at the pleasure spreading all over his body.

"Feels good! Aaahh!" He whimpered, blinking away the stars before his eyes.

"Kouki, so tight. You're clenching me… so tight… I-"

"Mhhh… Sei, I'm close…" Furihata gasped and yelped when his lover rammed inside him faster. For a few times aiming into the pleasurable spot randomly which made his world swarm in pleasure.

"Same, Kouki." Akashi licked his lip as he moved faster to reach his peak.

"K-Kiss me!" he reached up to him. Akashi felt his heart swell at the sight beneath him. His Kouki, flushing red while reaching up to him for a kiss, in the middle of their heat, trying to reach their climax together. Akashi leaned down and captured those plumped lips, tugging with his teeth before whispering into him.

"Kouki… Mhh… I love you, Kouki." Akashi groaned, he could felt himself coming to his peak.

"Mhhh… myahnnn… Sei… I- I love you. I-aahh-AAHH!" Kouki loudly called out his name once Akashi aimed for that spot again. White sticky semen painted their bellies while Akashi filled him up to the brim. They hugged each other tightly, kissed some more before Akashi pulled himself off from him.

Akashi hugged Kouki who was still glowing in high. Akashi kissed those lips which was still chanting his name with his eyes closed.

"Love you, Kouki." Akashi replied and kissed his forehead while intertwining their fingers.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for Anne-Garbo for the idea of Cat Cafe and Rexa for the help for spotting any of my grammar mistakes ^^**


End file.
